


Tested in Blood

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Medication, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is why I haven't been posting, I have just been writing it. I wasn't going to post it, because it's my own little omegaverse world, but the new trailers made me really excited so I actually felt like proofing it.  </p><p>I wrote the whole thing, start to finish already. </p><p>So!! I will post this randomly when I feel like proofing it. I don't know how many chapters it will be since I didn't number them, but I am guessing about 30. It'll be over 30k when it's all posted so be prepared for that. Some of the warning are for the next few chapters, I just didn't want to forget them when it came time because I am notorious for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I haven't been posting, I have just been writing it. I wasn't going to post it, because it's my own little omegaverse world, but the new trailers made me really excited so I actually felt like proofing it. 
> 
> I wrote the whole thing, start to finish already. 
> 
> So!! I will post this randomly when I feel like proofing it. I don't know how many chapters it will be since I didn't number them, but I am guessing about 30. It'll be over 30k when it's all posted so be prepared for that. Some of the warning are for the next few chapters, I just didn't want to forget them when it came time because I am notorious for that.

The latest ripper murder was worse than the others, the person had suffered for hours while their organs were taken out of their body but not removed, but Will couldn’t think about it. 

He watched Hannibal looking over it, his face a mask except for a little bit of interest peeking out. He looked at his high cheekbones and the bow shaped lips as they gave a faint smile. Will had always been attracted to him since they met; it was part of his biology. He had learned how to live with it, working around alphas all day, but he couldn’t stop smelling him today.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting older or if it was his upcoming heat combined with the alpha standing beside him, but his mind kept drifting to thought of what it would feel like to be with him. Will had never been with an alpha let alone a pure alpha, and his mind was only on how it would feel to have his knot when the man spoke.

“I am not sure I can tell you much more than you already know. The scene is spotless.”

Will flushed, trying to keep his mind on the task, but his body didn’t seem to understand that he was uninterested in mating. There had been a time when he would have murdered someone like this for the chance to get a mate and a family, but as he aged he accepted that no one would want an infertile omega. It still left a dull ache in his chest, but his dogs were his new family; they loved him no matter what was wrong with him.

He’d already told Jack what he thought so Will decided it was better if he just left before he embarrassed himself more. 

“I’ll drive you home.”

Hannibal offered, as if he hadn’t driven him to the scene in the first place. 

“Thank you.” 

He looked over the doctors features one more time. 

An ill-timed visit to the doctor and a contract would go a long way. He didn’t like that he was willing to resort to this, but he told himself it was the only way to get it out of his system.


	2. Chapter 2

He had noticed Will’s smell before, but it was always masked under his cheap aftershave. He was a weak omega at best, probably why he was tall and muscled rather than the usual omega softness, but his scent was not the most interesting thing about him. It was the mind that was housed in the rough body.

Today though, the smell was what was bothering him. It was the lingering smell of his heat, he could smell the hormone changes on him, it was enough that he felt the need to rub his scent glands on Will. He wasn’t sure why the man had kept the appointment; he was far too close to losing control to be safe for either of them. It was an obscene thing to do, but Will never seemed to follow social norms. 

Maybe it was because Will couldn’t sense an alpha as well as most people, that he felt that they wouldn’t react to him. It was part of why he was so good at talking back, that and he seemed to fight against his biology. 

Hannibal could taste Will on his tongue; it reminded him of fresh dew sucked off a leaf, clean with a hint of earth. It was difficult to control his natural urges and he found himself drawing to calm him mind while they spoke.

Will was more irritable than normal, his shoulders were hunched and he wouldn’t look at one spot for long. Hannibal had been carefully poking at him all session, making sure to never directly ask him anything. Will kept answering with questions or just outright ignoring what he said. 

He was just about to suggest that they end early and take lunch when Will volunteered the information on his own. 

“I’m getting close to another heat cycle.” 

Although the statement was obvious it added a tension to the air as soon as the words were spoken. Will’s voice was tight with embarrassment as he said it, but he acted as if he had just told Hannibal about his day. 

It was a topic that was normally avoided between them, although it was extremely unusual that an omega Wills age would still be allowed to be single, Hannibal had waited for Will to be the one to bring it up first. 

“And this bothers you?”

Will’s gaze locked on the back wall over his shoulder, it was as close as he ever got to eye contact. He wondered if Will could sense how much he was testing their friendship by being there. Hannibal was no animal to lose control, but it was straining to smell and see Will so close to heat and not do anything.

“Hell. I don’t know. Yes. I suppose.”

“Is that because you are still unmated?” 

“Still unmated, will always be unmated.”

Will rocked a little and clasped his hands. His whole body showing off his discomfort, but the desperate need to get the words out was winning. 

“This is your choice is it not? You are well past the age most omegas start their family at.”

“I can’t start a family, I never will be able to no matter how much I want it.”

“You are infertile.” 

Will’s face froze; it was the expression of someone who had been hurt by those words before.

“You don’t get what it is like being an omega; since I was born I was told that I would be raising a family. I entered the proper omega classes and learned what was expected of me. I learned to look forward to it, but hearing that it was never going to happen. It changed my life.”

He could see the glassy look in Will’s eyes, the way he looked like he was about to cry and yet the tears never fell. The show of vulnerability made him feel powerful, that Will trusted him this much.

“It must be why you were allowed to become an officer.”

Hannibal watched Will stand and walk to the window, he looked like he was fighting to keep himself together as he pushed the curtain out of the way and leaned on the window frame.

“I know that being broken gave me a lot of freedom that I wouldn’t have had.”

He stood and walked to Will, gently resting his hand on Wills shoulder for support. Will pushed into the touch, and Hannibal was sure he didn’t even realise that he automatically rubbed his cheek against the hand. 

“Heats are just a reminder of all the things I lost as well. I’ll never have a family or the stability it provides. Instead I just get to be in pain for a week.”

He looked over at Hannibal, his gaze on his shoulder and his cheeks pink with embarrassment. Between the look and the smell coming from Will was enough that he had to take his hand away. Hannibal would not let his perfect control slip now.

Images of being inside his old mate sprung to his mind, the feeling of his knot deep held tightly inside his body, except with Wills face and Wills dark curls topping it off. 

“Have you never tried to spend the time with someone, to help you through it? You would at least be able to properly enjoy it.”

Will looked back out the window, his arms coming up to cross over himself. It looked like a sad attempt to hug himself. It made it hard for Hannibal to think about anything other than wrapping his arms around him and being the one to show Will just how good it could feel.

“Who would want to waste their time with an infertile omega?”

It was a statement of the worth that was put on an omega at birth. They were worshipped and protected unless they could not produce. 

“There is much pleasure to gain, I think that you would not be so easily turned down.” 

“How would you know?”

There was venom behind Will’s words, they were meant to hurt him, but they flowed over him unharmed. Will was close and he was losing control, Hannibal knew that it didn’t help having an alpha so close, at best Will was half in his own mind. Hannibal was feeling the effects himself, and he couldn’t resist sniffing the air again, pulling Will’s scent into him. 

“I once had a mate Will, just because I did not choose another after his death does not mean that I do not understand what it means to have one.”

The words sounded cold, he had meant them too, but there was no feeling behind it. Hannibal still remembered the feeling he got from killing his mate when he discovered who he was. It had taken him an hour to manage to stage it as an accident. There was no regret within him; he knew the choice he made then. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Shit. I really should just leave before I say something worse.”

Will turned away, started to head for the door before Hannibal caught his wrist. Hannibal knew this may be a mistake, but he was never one to tread too carefully, it took away a lot of the intrigue away from life. 

“If you want me to help you through your heat I will, you are my friend and I do care about your comfort, but I want you to understand I do not intend to take you as my mate. Would you like that?”

Although Will tensed he didn’t pull away. Hannibal let his finger stroke the soft flesh on the inside of his wrist, wanting to encourage Will that he did not intend on forcing anything. Will shivered, Hannibal knew that his body wanted it; it was his mind that wasn’t sold on the idea. He could smell the change in Will, and he had to struggle to hold back the urge to rub his scent on Will to excite him further. 

Will kept his gaze locked far away, but he unconsciously stepped closer, Wills head tilting back and giving him a better view of his throat. He wondered how Wills soft skin would taste, and if he would still bare his throat if Hannibal put his teeth to it. 

“Just this once? Just as friends?”

Hannibal could hear a hesitation in Will’s voice, and he found himself needing to comfort him. It had been a long time since an omega had been this awkwardly forward with him. It told him he needed to finish this and send Will off. 

“Yes, I can have my lawyer write the required document and send them over tonight. Before you come I will pick up the bond suppressants.”

It was illegal for an omega to pick up suppressants; he added the offer only to comfort Will that he had no intent of keeping him.

Will swallowed and he wished he could put his lips against his throat and feel the movement. 

“I can bring my papers and an overnight bag tomorrow if you would like.” 

Will’s eyes were unfocused and he leaned in closer, his neck still exposed in a pornographic way. Hannibal leaned forward so that he could taste him, licking over his throat and getting a hint of the salty taste of the sweat on his skin. It shook Hannibal enough that he had to step back. He had other appointments; he would need to clean out any trace Will had been there, he could not afford to get distracted by the smell. 

“That will do. I think it may be best for both of us if we cut your appointment short, I apologise for this but I am afraid I must insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was standing on the steps shaking, his heat had started in earnest this morning and he could hardly think past the need burning through him. His boxers were uncomfortable from the slick and he had hardly made the drive over.

He hadn’t really had the hope that it would work. Will promised himself he wouldn’t do it again, that this would be the only time he would abuse their friendship like this. It was only the back of his mind that was telling him this was not a good idea. That he should not have manipulated Hannibal into helping him through this.

Will hadn’t lied about his feeling, or about the pain he felt about his infertility, but he had used it to get Hannibal’s attention. Since they had met the smell of the alpha was intoxicating, even with his power tucked away Will could see past it and see the pure alpha tucked away under a wall of pretence. His calm and his ability to provide had always touched the back of his mind no matter how much Will pushed it away. 

He knew it could have led to this when he visited the doctor, once the alpha smelled his pheromones it would have been hard to resist. Will just the right combination of his upcoming heat and his vulnerability he played to Hannibal’s lack of a mate, pushing him to the edges of need. Omegas had their own power even though many of them did not use it.

It tried to tell himself that it was just a biological response to Hannibal and that once his body got what it wanted he would be able to put this behind him. But damnit he was almost forty and he wasn’t going to get another chance to be with a pure alpha with all his personality disorders. 

He set his bag down and lifted his hand. His knock was unsteady and his papers were wrinkled in his fist. It had the information Hannibal would need, it was the signed the contract that was sent over and his documents stating that he was clean and infertile as he had promised. 

Hannibal opened the door, staying wide of him, but it didn’t matter he needed to be close. 

“Welcome Will, please come in.”

Will didn’t even think to pick up his bag again as he strode up to Hannibal and started nuzzling his neck and taking in the strong scent of his gland. He couldn’t stop himself from sucking on the skin to taste Hannibal’s clean skin. It tasted only faintly of soap, no hints of sweat hidden under it. 

Hannibal was stiff, and his body trembling from the large amounts of control he was excreting.

“Will, at least join me upstairs.”

He let the papers fall to the ground, wrapping himself around the scent of Hannibal. His arms slipped around Hannibal’s neck to push him in closer, his body melding into the stiff shape. Will knew that he couldn’t overwhelm Hannibal, but he tried his hardest, making Hannibal feel some of the need was the controlling his body. 

There was a growl like he had never heard from Hannibal before and he felt no fear in him as Hannibal shut the door and roughly shoved him against it. Hannibal’s hands were determined and Will heard the pop of his buttons giving way as his shirt was torn open. Neither of them even thought of the bag left outside as Hannibal’s hands ran over his bare chest, his nails leaving light scratches on him. 

Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s looking at him predatorily before taking his lips. Hannibal was all teeth, the shape fangs biting into his lips until they drew blood. The metallic taste was quickly followed by Hannibal's tongue sliding into his mouth. 

He felt a rush as his body reacted to the touch, his slick making the need to strip become desperate. 

“Get it off me.” 

He groaned into the kiss, his body hot with need. Will felt desperate to feel Hannibal, it didn’t matter that he had only been with another omega before, in that moment he was sure he was ready. 

Hannibal obeyed furiously, tearing his shirt off his arms before working on his pants. It took him only seconds to bare him, leaving him standing naked in the entranceway, his slick wet on his thighs.

“Look how badly you need this.”

Hannibal’s voice still held the growl as he gave into Will’s heat, needing to claim the omega in front of him. 

Will was pulled down onto the floor on top of Hannibal. He settled on his crotch, feeling how hard Hannibal was beneath the fabric. He whimpered in desperation as he sat up enough to work at freeing it. 

Hannibal’s hands joined him, pushing his pants and boxers down to uncover himself. It didn’t matter that Will was inexperienced, as soon as he felt Hannibal tease it around his hole; he started to force himself down on it. Right away he hissed at the feeling, he hadn’t really thought he would have needed to be prepared and now it was too late. 

It surprised a moan out of Hannibal as his body stretched around the thick length. It felt terribly big compared to the omega he had been with, as if his body was struggling to make room. 

A harsh hand on his hip forced him the rest of the way down, the still small knot building a strange pressure inside him. Despite the pain it felt completely right, as if he was never whole until then. The heat controlling his mind as well as his body. 

Will’s movements were clumsy as he started to ride him, almost pathetic in the way he fucked himself on Hannibal. Will felt a sense of amusement from the man under him, Hannibal gaze low, watching Will’s efforts.

When he decided it wasn’t enough Will was forced off with a small noise of complaint, his body craving it. 

“On your knees.” 

Will normally would have fought a command with all his might, but right now he just wanted to feel Hannibal inside him again. He scrambled to obey the command, kneeling on the fine carpet. He was quickly forced down onto his hands as well, his skin flushed with desire as he felt Hannibal rubbing over his hole but not yet entering it again.   
His slicks gushed out again, and he pushed back against the tip trying to impale himself again.

Then quickly Hannibal shoved it fully inside him, the force enough to rock his body. His knees burned where he slid on the carpet, Hannibal’s strength well hidden under his suit. Despite his breath being stolen he managed to push back into it, telling Hannibal he wanted more. 

Hannibal was over him, using his body ruthlessly as he dug a hand into his hip to better guild him. He could feel the soft fabrics of his suit rubbing against him with each thrust, a perfect contrast to the hard flesh inside him. Only once Will started to move in the ways Hannibal wanted did his hand move, burying in his hair and pulling his head back so that his neck was offered up. 

Despite being forced into the position, he wanted Hannibal to sink his teeth into him and he arched his back to try and give Hannibal better access. 

His lips felt incredibly right as they brushed over the sensitive skin and he could tell Hannibal was fighting the urge to mark him, the natural need to claim Will as his. 

“Please, I want you to.” He gasped in frustration. 

That was enough and he felt the sharp teeth dig into the skin before it gave way in a burst of pain. It was dizzying only for a few breathes before an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction and completion filled him. Having Hannibal buried deep inside him and in his skin felt right, and he found Hannibal's name on his lips again. 

He could feel the knot swelling, each thrust becoming more and more uncomfortable, his body hurting as it stretched around it. 

Hannibal pulled out so that his hole was forced to accommodate it, letting it press him open as it continued to grow.

Will was shaking under the pain before Hannibal let it slid back inside him, locking their bodies together. Although his rational mind knew it felt worse than it was, he felt like it was going to tear him open as it finally settled inside him.

“It’s too much.” He gasped his body straining around the fully swollen knot. It felt like there was nothing else, his whole world the pressure building inside him. He had never felt anything like the uncomfortable stretch, his body signing with tension, and then it broke over him. Orgasm washing away the feeling of pain as his muscles pulsed around the knot, massaging it and milking it for its release. 

Hannibal’s teeth sunk into his neck again, breaking the skin and entering him again. Will was too high on endorphins to care; he wanted to be covered in proof that Hannibal had claimed him.

He felt the first rush of warm fluid inside him, filling him in ways he never knew could be so satisfying. He tried to massage the knot more, clumsily tensing around in until he heard Hannibal moan his name as a second rush filled him. He let his heat filled mind pretend that Hannibal was successfully mating him, filling him with a child. Giving him the family he always wanted.

“No my dear Will, this is what you were designed to do.”

Hannibal’s voice still held the growl, but the tone softened as he came back to himself, his nails digging into Will scalp each time he moved around him. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, but Hannibal slowly guided him so that they lay on the floor together, his hair finally released with Hannibal at his back spooning him. 

Will felt the swell of pride at satisfying his alpha, and pressed back into him. Wanting to be wrapped in him while they waited. Hannibal seemed to sense what he was feeling, leaning back from him just enough to take off his suit jacket and tuck it around Will. He kept his arm over top, and Will melted into the feeling of being protected. 

There was no room for doubt in his body that Hannibal would take care of him, the hormones in his system made sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal’s weight felt comfortable against him, shielding and protecting him from the outside world. He had never realised how much comfort an alpha could provide. He had heard rumors about it, but he had always felt it was made up. Another lie to perpetuate the idea that an omega needed to be mated to be happy. 

Will was sore, there was bruising on the inside of his thighs and he swore some internally as well. His knees still hurt from the carpet in the entranceway. The knotting devices he used to make it through his heats before this had felt nothing like having a real alpha inside him. 

His alpha, he thought with a smile as he felt the bond hum between them, new and weak. It would be broken before the day was done, but that thought had become painful, something he wanted to hide from. It was much easier to pretend that this was going to be his every morning until he had to face the ugly facts. 

A part of his mind panicked at the blanket of comfort and happiness he felt, it was like being drugged. He found himself wanting to just stay in bed and never leave. Will couldn’t even pull up enough energy to worry about his dogs, and if Alana had gone over there every day and walked them. Will hadn’t thought it would feel this right, like the piece that had been missing all his life. 

Despite his aches he managed not to stir, not wanting Hannibal to wake, once he did he would have to move back into his own lonely reality. Except it wasn’t that lonely before, he had gotten used to being alone, he had his little pack that cared for him and he had a few good friends that didn’t see him as lesser just because he was an omega. Now it would be a reminder that he couldn’t have a real family.

He laid still letting himself bathe in the scent of Hannibal, and the soft sheets under him. From the smell of it Hannibal had scented him from head to toe sometime in the last few days. It was so much of a blur it was hard to place what had happened. 

Only when he felt Hannibal shift on top of him, did he allow himself to move and stretch out his sore body. 

“Morning.”

The last few days had changed Hannibal’s appearance, there was no hair in place, most of it sticking up or out, his eyes were slightly dark and puffy and he looked sleepy for the first time since Will had met him. Hannibal’s eyes were still half closed and yet he managed a self-satisfied smile. 

“Good morning Will.”

He could feel how pleased Hannibal was, and he melted under the unintentional compliment. The panic felt far away under the pleasure he got from looking at Hannibal.

“I would like to make you breakfast if you are hungry.”

Will didn’t realise until Hannibal said it, but he was rather hungry. He wasn’t sure they had eaten over the last few days, but it hadn’t mattered. 

Hannibal started to sit, seemingly awake now that he had a task before him. It made Will smile to see Hannibal moving almost clumsily as he got up and stood. He watched his bare back appreciating the thin muscles until they were covered with a dark robe. 

“If you want a shower, breakfast will be ready when you are finished.”

Hannibal stopped in the doorway and looked back at him one more time. He felt the fondness that Hannibal felt for him and had to bite his tongue to stop from asking him to stay. 

*

His skin was bright pink from the hot shower; it had taken a while before he had felt fully clean inside again. There were finger marks and scratches all over his body, teeth marks covering his neck and inner thigh. He would need to cover them up until they healed. While Hannibal obviously didn’t think less of him for having an affair he knew most people wouldn’t agree. He had heard enough people shaming omegas to know that it would have to stay between them.

Since he couldn’t place where his clothing had last been he took one of Hannibals bathrobes, the soft fabric embracing him comfortably. It only added to the lazy feeling he couldn’t seem to shake. 

He took his time walking to the kitchen, enjoying the last few moments before it all ended. Will even stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Hannibal plate up breakfast. He pulled the memory in, pretending for a little while that this was his life now, that he wouldn’t be alone for the rest of his life. Hannibal was so very entrenched in his task, his face full of concentration. At some point he has used his fingers to get his hair mostly in place, but his robe had gapped open, showing off the curling hair on his chest. Will smiled to himself as a flash of having his hands buried in it came to him. 

“Sit down in the dining room Will, I will join you momentarily.”

Hannibal spoke without even looking up and he found himself flushing, of course Hannibal would have felt him there. He had been caught. 

He seated himself at the table, leaving the head of the table open for Hannibal. He pours himself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher and sipped at it slowly. He didn’t want his stomach to hurt from filling it too quickly.

It was difficult to think about being just friends, Will knew it would get easier, a few days and this would the dream. 

He tested the bond between them, trying to get a sense of what Hannibal was feeling. All he met was a steady wall of comfort and strength. The more he concentrated he higher it seemed to get. 

He was startled back into reality as his plate was set in front of him. 

“You left a bag on the steps; I washed the clothing inside in as well as the ones in the hall. They should be finished shortly.”

Hannibal set the pills on the table next to his breakfast; it was done in an understated way as to not insult him. He appreciated that Hannibal was gracious enough not to make this awkward. The hormones would block any bonding between them, putting a halt to what they had built over the last few days.

He tried to hide from Hannibal from feeling any of the sadness in him as he took the pills and threw them back. 

Will suddenly didn’t feel so hungry after all, poking at the food set in front of him. 

“You should eat, it will help the medication go down and it’s been a while since you have properly enjoyed a meal with me.” 

Hannibal must have been feeling a little of the unsettling feeling that were mixing in him because he covered Will’s hand with his own. 

“It feels worse than it is.”

It was a tone he had never heard from Hannibal, soft and reassuring.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over two week since Will had slinked out of his house with half hidden sad looks and wounded eyes. Will wouldn’t have been expecting how it felt to be bonded, knowing the other person is there. It was something Hannibal felt he should have warned him about. He had not forgotten how it had felt, but the constant contentment Will had pushed at him that morning had a taste to it that was almost addictive. 

Will had called and canceled his last two appointments, citing a new case as his excuse. The tremble in his voice was not small enough to slide past Hannibal’s ears though, and he frowned again at his appointment book before closing it. He had not made another one to fill their place.

He found he was irritable, had enjoyed the young man’s company and he had not expected him to take it so hard. Hannibal debated again going over to visit, but decided against it when he looked at the clock.

He started to clean up the few out of place papers and set the tissue box back into place before preparing to leave. Just as he started to slip a file into his messenger bag to look through at home the door swung open without so much as a knock.

“I think the pills made me sick.”

Will was looking disheveled as always, his curls maybe a touch more uncontrolled. His cheeks were pink and healthy looking, but other than that he looked his usual self. Hannibal stood up straighter. Maybe he looked better than his usual self.

“Why would you say that?”

Will stayed by the door, his gaze locked past him, it was almost as if he was preparing to flee at any time.

“At first I thought it was working like it was meant to, I didn’t feel any bond, and I was just tired and hungry from the heat. Except it didn’t go away. I’m so tired I can’t drag myself out of bed, and then I started getting sick whenever I eat and the last few days my chest has started aching.”

Hannibal froze, walking closer and taking in his smell. He recognised the change in hormones that was happening; he had tasted it on his last mate shortly before his death. He needed time to think.

“I didn’t want to go to a real doctor because I would have to explain why I was taking bond suppressants. It’s bad enough your doctor and lawyer know.” 

Will managed a half apologetic look at the ‘real doctor’ comment. It didn’t look extremely convincing, but he often made allowances for Will that he wouldn’t for others. He understood that fear made him rude. The medication would have been long out of his system, but it would be a good excuse for the moment. 

“Please Will sit down, I just have to finish an email to a colleague and I will be right with you.”

Hannibal left his side sitting behind his desk and taking out his tablet. He opened it without really looking, instead mulling over Will’s pregnancy. Hannibal had looked over his papers himself once they had finished, Will had been certified infertile. This shouldn’t be happening and yet here he was. 

An omega would never be allowed to have a child on their own, it would be taken and they would be ruled unfit to govern their own actions. As it was Will was already on the edge of having someone court appointed to run his life. If he left things as it was, as was his right with the contract, Will would either have to get rid of it or give it up. 

He had never really found the wish to parent, but the thought of raising someone in his own image, to have someone to guide was not all that unattractive. The thought of having Will close was not a bad thought either, he enjoyed the man’s company and how well he could understand him through his empathy. Hannibal would have to take Will as his mate again of course which could lead to some changes in his life he wasn’t sure he wanted to make.

Hannibal took his time to weigh out each consequence, before deciding. Will was endlessly interesting with his empathy, and it would give him more time to watch him. It would also add some excitement to his life after all, living under the same roof as the man who was trying to catch him. 

Pretending to finish he slipped the tablet into his bag and stood up. His med kit was in the cabinet and he got it out, taking a look at Will so that he could reassure him that it was nothing. Will looked stressed out, but the healthy glow to his skin was not something Hannibal had seen on him before. 

“Have you been drinking?” 

Will shook his head before answering.

“No, I didn’t want to make my stomach any worse. I’ve mostly been eating toast and crackers. It seems to be the only thing that helps.”

Hannibal was pleased by the lack of alcohol, it would be good if Will continued to be healthy, but he was not about to tell him. Hannibal felt it would be better for himself if he kept back some of the information from Will, maybe wait another week or two before telling him of his state. Many Alphas wouldn’t be able to smell it until then any way; Will would never suspect a thing.

Plus he could see that it would help endear him to Will if the other man thought that Hannibal wanted him despite his infertility. 

“Please stay away from alcohol over the next while, the hormones in the pills probably just upset your system more since you had just finished a heat. You should be feeling better in a short time.” 

Will ducked his head, his body language relaxing. 

“Great.” 

Hannibal took one of his hands, his thumb stroking the wrist like he had when Will had first come to him. He wanted to remind Will of the desire he had felt at the time.

“Will, why don’t I cook for you if you are feeling ill, I would be happy to make meals that would help your temperamental stomach. You are a very dear friend to me.”

He could smell the change in Will, the haze of fear almost completely covering a spark of arousal.

“That is too much, I’m fine. Really.”

Will tried to pull his hand away but Hannibal held on tight.

“Will, I must insist. It would be no trouble at all, and it would allow me to keep an eye on your symptoms. If anything gets any worse I would rather know right away.”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?”

The words were spoken with a smile, letting Hannibal know that despite his rude words he was alright with it. 

“I’ll bring you dinner tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal had prepared multiple meals for Will so that he would have everything made for him for the next few days. It also allowed Hannibal to sneak prenatal vitamins into each one, so that Will would be giving their child everything it needed. 

He stopped only to knock before stepping inside the half open door. Setting the bag down he shut the door. The air was chilly and he decided immediately he would have to do something about the cold, he didn’t want Will to be chilled. The next time he would bring him warmer blankets.

“Good evening Will.”

He called out, giving Will another chance to know he was there. 

“Come in, I’m in the kitchen.”

Will called back to him. 

The dogs came to greet him, dancing around his feet as he made his way through the small house. He didn’t pause as he set the bag on the counter. 

Will had his back to him, in a soft plaid shirt and slacks that looked well worn. As his pregnancy continued he would be craving softer and softer materials to surround himself in. Hannibal made a note to pick him up some clothing along with the blankets. 

From the smell alone he could tell that Will was making coffee and decided to put a stop to it. He quickly snatched the cup out of his hand before he got the sugar in and dumped it down the sink. Will didn’t shrink back like most omegas would at being corrected, but instead he reacted aggressively standing up straighter and getting in his face. He imagined it was purposeful, at first just to survive in his workplace and now it was just a part of him.

“Hey, I was-”

“This will do you no good if you are feeling ill. If you are craving something warm I will make you a mint tea. It will also help to settle your stomach.”

Will made an annoyed huff but dipped his head, unconsciously submitting. 

“I can make one myself later if I really want to torture myself.”

“Good then, if you would please pass me a plate.”

Will opened a cupboard and handed him two. Hannibal carefully just removed the top one, making the point that he did not plan on eating.

“You’re not eating? What’s all this then?”

“For your stomach, I have prepared meals for tomorrow as well; make sure you eat the snacks in between your meals. During this time I only want you to drink lots of water, no alcohol or caffeine. I will be here the next morning with breakfast; if you continue to feel unwell we will speak more on it then.” 

He gave Will a pointed look, letting him know he had little choice in the matter. Once the plate was full he passed it to Will and started putting the rest in the fridge.

“Why are you doing all this? I know we are friends, but this seems… a bit much.” 

“I feel there had been a rift between us since your heat. I want to make sure you understand that you are important to me.”

It was a good enough excuse, and it would allow him to start letting Will know that he was interested in him as a mate after all. Providing food was the first show intention. 

Will sat at his table, pushing aside a few books and started to dig into the food, his mouth full as he answered.

“No, it’s nothing. I just haven’t been well.”

“I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”

Will snorted in an unattractive way, forking in another cold cut of sausage.

“I was.”

Hannibal sat himself beside Will, watching him eat. He found himself wanting to touch Will, to rub his hands over his flat stomach and feel where life was being created. 

“You are not upset with me for agreeing to spend your heat with you I hope.”

Will had a faint blush, but he managed to keep any embarrassment off his face.

“I just didn’t expect it to be so hard, I thought once we were done I would feel normal again. I wanted to take some time to feel like myself.”

Hannibal knew he would have to play carefully, so he kept his voice nonthreatening, and low, it would lull Will into security. 

“I also hope that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.”

He used the pause in Will’s motion to take his free hand between his own. 

“I did not realise that you would be such a suitable partner.” 

Hannibal continued.

Will yanked his hand back and watched him as he laid it back onto the table. When he saw that Hannibal wasn’t going to do anything he concentrated on his food for a few bites. Hannibal knew that he had not gone too far, he could only smell embarrassment, fear and excitement on Will and none of them strong enough to push him away, may have just been reacting to the reminder.

Will cleared his throat before responding.

“Yeah, it was alright.” 

He tentatively covered Wills hand again, and this time it wasn’t pulled away. With touch he would be able to better exert a little control over Will, calm him so that he would be more open to what was being suggested.

“I was hoping that you would be interested in spending more time with me, I would rather like the chance to get to know that side of you better.”

Will squirmed in his seat, the scent of fear rising. 

“I don’t think extending a fling would be a good idea. I still feel weird from the medication.”

Hannibal smiled to himself, rubbing soft circles into Wills skin, a reassuring touch.

“I was thinking of something more permanent, I had not intended to take another mate but I have since been reconsidering.”

He continued the touches onto his wrist again, making sure to watch Will for any signs he may pull away again. 

“Just say what you mean.”

“I would like the chance to court you Will.”

Will let out a little broken laugh, before shoving food in his mouth. It was an obvious escape from answering right away. 

Will only chewed a few bites before speaking, his mouth still half full. 

“I don’t think you want to spend the rest of your life with a worthless omega.”

“Fertility does not equal worth.”

He smelt the fear prickling high; it was not the reaction he had expected to his offer. Will didn’t take back his hand; his omega side was allowing things that he normally wouldn’t.

“And yet you didn’t want to stay before.”

“Would you want me to say I am sorry that I broke the bond?”

Hannibal paused as he watched Will’s face for a hint of his emotions.

“I assure you I am not. I did it while under the influence of your heat, what I ask you now is with a clear head. I want you Will; I not want to give you up so easily.”

Will yanked his hand back again, this time slipping it into his lap so Hannibal wouldn’t get another chance at it. He leveled a glare in Hannibal’s direction without meeting his eyes. Defiant to the end. 

“You don’t understand, when I woke up that morning, I was not myself. I couldn’t care about anything that wasn’t you. I didn’t want to even get out of bed and it scares me.”

Will put pressure on the words, letting Hannibal know just how important they were before he continued. 

“I don’t want to live like a slave. I want to be able to make my own choices and not be swayed just by smelling you. I didn’t even realise how much I wasn’t myself until after I took the pills. I don’t want to live just for you, I can’t do that. I want to work; I don’t want to be kept waiting for someone to come home.”

His voice rose at the end, punctuated with fear.

“Will.”

Hannibal spoke his name soft enough that Will would have to lean in to hear him. Will leaned in like he had hoped, but his nerves were tense.

“I don’t want to own you. The first few days are always like that; do you think it was easy for me? Once the hormones settle it wouldn’t be like that. I would never make you stay home, without children there would be no need.” 

Hannibal opened his hands trying to look honest. Will didn’t look like he believed it, his jaw tensing a few times. At least speaking quietly had worked; Will’s tone was less agitated when he spoke.

“You could say whatever you want right now, but how would I know until it’s too late?”

Will had learned distrust from being an omega, but there wasn’t anger behind his words, only fear. Fear he could work with. He had a week or possibly two to wear Will down before he found out about his own state. If he could convince Will before he found out, then Will would always trust that their child had nothing to do with his choice. It would create a loyalty in Will that might help if he even found out that Hannibal was the ripper.

“I suppose you would have to trust me. Do you trust me Will?”

Will looked back down at his dinner, finishing it off first, Hannibal was at least glad that he was giving it serious thought. 

“I trust you, but I also trust that you could possibly lie to me to get what you want.”

“You think so low of me?”

Will still wouldn’t look in his direction.

“Look I’m really tired, would you mind leaving me to rest?”

Hannibal was willing to leave for now even though he may not have gotten what he wanted. He had at least placed the idea into Will’s mind. He would have to build on it. Unconsciously Will’s body would crave the father of his child, his own body was against him and Will had yet to know.

“I’ll be back to check on you. Do you remember my orders?”

Will sat back in his chair, keeping his gaze on his food. Only the blush on his cheeks and the smell of excitement gave him away. 

“I’m not stupid Dr. Lecter. No caffeine or alcohol and drink lots of fluids.” 

Hannibal paused before standing; before he left he pressed a kiss onto the top of Will’s head, the curls tickling his face. It earned an eye roll, but Will didn’t complain out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal had said that he would be back in two days and yet there he was on the porch, knocking and peeking in the windows. 

From his desk Will could see his arms were full of something, which Will tried to tell himself wasn’t for him. He also tried to push down the excitement, along with all the other conflicting feeling. Will had accept a long time ago that he would be alone, he had learned to be a cop and now a teacher and a profiler, and that was a lot for an omega. Will was proud of his achievements and then Hannibal had stirred everything up. He didn’t want to allow himself to have the hope of making his own family with Hannibal until he knew that the other man wasn’t just playing with him. He still couldn’t fully believe that Hannibal would want someone like him; there was some things that Will knew he would never be able to give him. 

The food had been fantastic, he had to admit, he even liked that Hannibal wasn’t overly pushy when he made his intentions clear. Will still felt unsure, he craved the chance to be with someone, it was in his nature, but the thought of letting himself build that expectation with the chance that Hannibal would later decide he didn’t want him anymore. He wasn’t sure he could do that, have a mate and then lose him again. He still felt terrible from the last time. 

Will hadn’t slept well since he had shared a bed with Hannibal, and sometimes he would catch his scent and find himself wanting to bury his face in it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to give up his dogs and his life for only a chance. He would make sure he was positive that Hannibal was serious. 

“Come in.”

He called from the desk where he was carefully putting together another lure. Will didn’t want to open the door for Hannibal, it might just encourage him more, and if Will did decide to be his mate, he wouldn’t want Hannibal to think that he would do everything for him just because he was an omega. 

“Good afternoon Will.”

The dogs didn’t stir, just wagging their tails from their beds, they knew his smell and could tell by the way Will reacted that he was friendly. 

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow.”

It wasn’t unwelcoming, just a statement of the facts.

“Your house was chilled yesterday; I thought that you might appreciate a little warmth.” 

Will carefully set down the tread, before sitting up so that he could fully look at Hannibal. The man was in his casual clothing, slacks with a dress shirt, tie, pullover and jacket. He somehow looked over dressed yet. The parcels in his arms however did pique Will’s interest no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

He wrapped his arms around himself, and nodded at the parcels.

“What are they?”

Hannibal gave him a sly look before setting them on his bed, seating himself there as well. 

“Why don’t you come and take a look?”

He felt like Hannibal was trying to draw him near, but he walked over in his curiosity and seated himself on the other side of the packages so that they wouldn’t be able to touch. 

“You may open them.”

Will gave him one more suspicious look before taking one from the top and opening in. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft fabric inside, and when he took the sweater out he was even more pleased to see that Hannibal had stayed with Will’s own style. Not sure if he wanted to accept a gift he ran his fingers over it imagining how it would feel wrapped around his body. He rubbed it on his face and could smell Hannibal in the fabric; he had obviously scented it before wrapping it. If Will wore it out everyone would know he was claimed. Since his heat Will kept craving more comfortable cloth, it was almost painful to set it back into the box.

“Are these courting gifts? I can’t accept them when I don’t know what I am going to do.”

His fingers trailed over the sweater, the top still off the box.

“It is whatever you need it to be to accept them. I do not wish to see you chilled. If it is my scent you disagree with you may wash them before you use them.”

It wasn’t the scent; Will still craved the smell of it despite the bond blockers he had taken. 

Will hadn’t responded when Hannibal prompted him again.

“At least try it on and see how you like it against your bare skin. If you enjoy it; open the others, these gifts have no strings attached Will.” 

It didn’t matter that Hannibal had seen him naked, it was different during heat than just taking off his shirt, but if he acted embarrassed he knew it would just make it worse. 

Will managed to keep the trembling out of his hands as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off. He had a few seconds of self-conscious when he noticed Hannibal looking at his slightly bloated stomach. 

“I’ve had a lot of gas okay.”

The words sounded defensive as he slipped the sweater over his head. 

“I see no fault in your form.”

The fabric hugged his body; it fit perfect and felt wonderful. He was already a little warmer wrapped in it. The scent of Hannibal was stronger now that it was on and he grudgingly admitted it was a comforting smell.

“I guess it’s alright.” 

It didn’t matter that it was a vague compliment, Hannibal adopted a self-satisfied smile.

“Then please open the rest.”

Will took the next one, finding another sweater this time in a blue grey. He felt awkward as Hannibal took the packing out of the way and handed him another. Hannibal kept it up, quietly watching his reaction before giving him another. 

In the end he had a few new sweaters, warm socks and a blanket that looked to be hand knitted. All of the presents smelled of Hannibal and also gave off incredible warmth. It was thoughtful and he found that he couldn’t put him down when Hannibal had just done such a kind thing for him.

“They are really nice, thanks.”

Hannibal moved the last of the packaging away and sat in its place, his thigh pressing against Wills own. He felt his pulse rise and another uncomfortable spike of fear, but he found himself frozen as Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I want to know that you are warm without me.” 

Will knew he should just accept it and send him on his way, but he couldn’t help it, he felt like something was off. Hannibal had only little more than friendly interest in him before the heat and now it was like he wanted to make a home inside his skin.

“Why did you wait for me to come to you if you want me so bad.”

“You are a friend Will; I want you to feel comfortable. I did not think that I should rush you in case discomfort in my presences after what happened between us.”

He allowed Hannibal to slip an arm around him and pull him to his chest, finding the smell and warmth making him malleable. 

“Is it because of me or because you miss having an omega?”

It didn’t matter that he knew better than to suggest something so rude, he still felt the need to ask it.

“I have always treasured our friendship; you are a very interesting person. Your heat only helped me to see that I wanted more of you in my life. Please believe that I am only interested because it is you.”

He snaked a hand around Hannibal’s waist, slumping down and letting himself be held. Even without the bond he felt drawn to him; he smiled against Hannibal’s pullover. Maybe Hannibal felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal smiled to himself as he stood on the doorstep. He had meals for the next day for Will and two pairs of lined open leg sweatpants, they would be comfortable for Will at home and also would stretch around his growing body. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t be fully showing for a while, he would have a slight belly would happen due to the changes going on in his body. He had gotten the matching zip-ups just so that Will would have more soft clothing. It was worth the drive out to his place to remind Will that he wasn’t threatening, and he had to admit he had been enjoying spending more time with Will. He liked the way that Will had curled up with him last time, even falling asleep in his lap. 

Will actually looked happy to see him as he opened the door, something he hadn’t done the last two times. Will quickly welcomed him in and followed him to the kitchen. 

Will was in just a one of the sweaters Hannibal had brought before and plaid pajama pants, he looked at peace and he wasn’t on edge like he had been the other day. It was probably the fact that he was wearing the scented sweater; it would work almost like a drug to Will.

“You really don’t have to cook for me.”

He watched Will rub his messy hair, the curls even more out of control. He must have either just woken up from a nap or had just started to nap when he arrived. 

“I enjoy it Will.”

Will even smiled a little at him as he put the glassware in the fridge. 

“I washed up for you.”

Will moved into the small kitchen pressing by him to collect the bowls from the last two days from the drying rack. Hannibal paused as Will held a bowl out to him, he had planned on giving him his gift later, but he didn’t trust Will’s washing enough to put dishes on the clothing. 

He reached in and pulled it out, laying it on the counter before taking the dish. 

“What’s that?” Will didn’t sound suspicious like the last time, only curious.

“Take a look.”

He watched Will out of the corner of his eyes, seeing how to first looked and then slipped his hand inside to feel the lining.

“It’s so soft.” Will sighed out happily.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Will took only the pants, leaving the rest there when he walked out of the room, coming back shortly wearing them. Hannibal had his bowls packed up and he turned to look at Will. He liked seeing him wrapped in his gifts; it didn’t matter that they shouldn’t have been worn together.

“I don’t need so much warm clothing, I normally get night sweats.”

Will said as if he needed to point out that while he appreciated the gifts they were not useful to him. It put him in the position where he would not have to feel thankful, Hannibal was happy to leave it at that. He needed Will to feel comfortable accepting gifts from him.

“Then wear them before bed.”

Wills smile widened. 

“So you did you come here just to bring me gifts?”

“I was hoping to spend some time with you.”

Hannibal decided to test his good mood and stepped closer so that he could wrap an arm around Will’s waist and pull his flush against his chest. Although Will’s expression held a hint of wariness his smile didn’t slip. 

“Doing what?”

Hannibal leaned down, watching how Will’s breath caught just before their lips touched. Will pressed soft kisses in return, his eyes fluttering with each touch of their lips. Hannibal never tried to push for more; letting Will kiss him a few more times. When Will finished the last kiss he snuggled his face into Hannibal’s neck. It was an excuse for Will to smell him without being obvious, so Hannibal encouraged it. Will might think he was being sneaky, but it didn’t slip past him. Hannibal put his hand on the back of Will’s head and ruffling through his hair. Will’s omega urges were only getting stronger every day, by the time he was showing more than a bump he would hardly want to be without Hannibal. It was endlessly interesting to see how his instincts were changing Will and how his own made him feel the need keep Will close and safe. 

“I have no alternative motives Will. Whatever your plans are for the evening, I would like to join you for them.”

“I was just going to take a nap, and mark a few papers.”

He had heard of worse ways to spend the evening. Plus it would be educational to see what the agents in training felt worthy to turn in. 

“Then that is what we will do.”

“It’ll be boring. You don’t have to do this.”

Will warned as he finally pulled his face out his neck, slowly unwinding from around Hannibal.

“I don’t plan on changing you Will, I want you as is. I can assure you I will not find it boring.”

For the first time he smelt a little fear on Will, but Will kept his hand in his own and led him to the bed. Will seemed to be starting to accept him as non-threatening to his life style.

“Get comfortable, I’ll be back.” 

Hannibal seated himself on his bed; it took a bit for him to set the pillows up making a little nest for Will to snuggle into beside him. By the time Will came back with his glasses on and his hand full of papers it was ready for him.

Will fit perfectly into the empty spot made for him, shifting down under his arm and pressing himself into his side. Will fit into him perfectly, like he was made for Hannibal. He watched Will set the papers around them and start by picking one up.

He gave Hannibal a quick sad look before he started working on them on earnest. Hannibal pretended that he missed it, slipping his arm around his waist so that his hand rested on his stomach. 

It felt right to have Will in his arms, and he read over Will’s shoulder as he started to mark the papers, leaving little notes on the margins. He felt proud of Will’s insight and ability; it would be too bad he would have to give it up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Will knew he was starting to fall for Hannibal; the last week of visits every night were presented each time with thoughtful presents and tasty food. On top of that Hannibal had been downright respectful, never taking more than he was willing to give. He had even expressed that he would be willing to sign a contract that Will would be allowed to work as long as they did not have children, so that Will would never have to worry about being forced to stay home. He even stated that he didn’t care that Will was infertile that he had never planned on having children in his life. 

It touched him more than he was willing to say out loud. He tried not to let his hopes get too high, or build any expectations, but it was hard not to when Hannibal was spending so much time with him.

A family had been all he wanted for so long he hadn’t noticed how much of his worth he put on his infertility. Having someone tell him it didn’t matter had him blinking back tears, he was just glad that Hannibal hadn’t noticed as he normally wasn’t so emotional.

Nothing was holding him back anymore; he would wait for Hannibal to mention it again. He still felt awkward about cementing their bond. Although Hannibal was respectful, he made a point of being known that he wanted Will as his mate, and to do that they would have to get close again. Even though they had spent his heat together it was mostly a blur to Will, he had only ever had sex with one other person and they had also been an omega. He wasn’t completely sure he could please Hannibal now that he wasn’t drunk on his body chemistry; although he knew how to use his mouth Will was hardly a master of romance at the best of times. He supposed that it wasn’t the worst problem to overcome.

Today was the most he had allowed Hannibal to snuggle him while he was in pajama pants in a muscle shirt, he had been so warm in wrapped in the blanket Hannibal had given him that he hadn’t needed more covering him. He had been so tired and Hannibal had offered to stay and help him keep calm. He had even pointed it out logically, that he was an alpha and that Will’s body would react to that and he would rest better. Hannibal had been right. 

He didn’t know how long he had dozed in the other mans arms, letting Hannibal stroke his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. It had since gotten dark and he still didn’t want to move. 

“Wouldn’t you like this every night.”

Hannibal’s voice was so soft he wasn’t sure he heard it at first. 

“I do not want to steal your freedom, I only want to be with you.”

“I will never be able to give you a family.” 

It hurt just saying the words, his mother had left him and his father had died when he was just getting out of high school. He didn’t want to take the chance away from Hannibal, he was wealthy and in high standing, he could have anyone. Hannibal didn’t need a broken omega.

“You are all the family that I need Will.”

He didn’t want to get emotional again so he took a deep breath to steady himself, and decided it was just time to accept.

“Alright, but I want it in writing that I can continue to have my own bank account and keep a job.”

He could feel the change in Hannibal’s body, as if a spark of excitement ran through it. He found himself smiling that he could affect the other man. 

“I will message my lawyer tonight.”

Will felt another kiss on his forehead and he tilted his chin up to let the next one fall on his lips. The taste of Hannibal was enough to make him melt. Deciding it wouldn’t harm anything he flicked his tongue over Hannibal’s lips, teasing across them until Hannibal opened for him. 

Hannibal mouth always tasted fresh to him, and rolled in Hannibal arms so that he could deepen the kiss. Will was quickly caught between his teeth, the tip of his tongue nipped harshly. He could tell that Hannibal was holding back, not wanting to scare him away, but now that he was tasting him he wanted a little more. 

He slipped his hands to Hannibal’s tie, starting to work it undone until he finally had to pull back to get at it. 

Hannibal was watching him with interest for a moment before his hands were covered and Hannibal slipped helped him get it off. 

“I want to feel your skin.”

Will stated as he sat up in his lap and started pushing his pullover up. 

“Allow me.”

Will watched him pull the sweater over his head and start working on the buttons on his dress shirt. He did it with the grace of someone who had done it all his life, the curls on his chest quickly revealed. Once he finished untucking it Will nuzzled his chest, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair against his face. Hannibal’s skin felt cool and soothing against his own over heated body. He liked that Hannibal was allowing him the chance to do what he wanted without interfering, Hannibal’s hands coming to rest on his back. 

It didn’t take too long before he found he wanted more yet. He was feeling comfortable by the time his lips brushed over Hannibal’s nipple, and when he heard his intake of breath he couldn’t resist licking around the areola. He paused only to peek up and make sure Hannibal was alright with it before he continued. Hannibal was watching him, hunger on the edges of his expression, but he had yet to make a move so Will bravely dipped his head down again. He knew Hannibal would be able to smell the slick that was starting to build between his legs even though it was nothing compared to his heat.

He kissed Hannibal’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, he liked the way it hardened under the work of his tongue. Will had gotten used Hannibal’s scrubbed clean taste, his skin always smooth under his mouth. Only when the nipple was flushed and hard did he move to the other one. Will couldn’t help but feel pleased that Hannibal was affected more than his face was showing, his cock starting to press against his stomach. 

He sat up again, this time undoing Hannibal’s belt, his hands starting to tremble slightly. This was where he got a little lost, his own anatomy was different enough that he wasn’t sure if the same things would make Hannibal feel good. When he got to the button on the top of Hannibal’s pants he found himself struggling with it. 

“Would you mind helping?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea Will?” 

“I don’t want to think about that right now.”

Hannibal brushed his hands out of the way and quickly undid his pants so he was only covered by his boxer briefs. It allowed Will to better see the outline of his hard cock and he felt almost dizzy with the rush of need. 

“Take it off; I want to see all of you.”

Will didn’t let himself watch, instead he pulled his shirt over his head, only then realising that the pants he had worn had been too tight and the top button was undone. He blamed the rich food that Hannibal kept feeding him, quickly unzipping his pants and hoping that Hannibal hadn’t noticed.

Only once he was fully naked did he look down at Hannibal, his memory of his hard flesh not doing justice to the person in front of him. Hannibal was looking at him with need, but he let Will come to him. 

Will had seen alphas nude before in porn and art, but other than his heat he had never really been able to take his time to touch one. His own cock was much smaller and lacked the swell at the base and the balls the hung under it. Will met Hannibal’s eyes momentarily before he slipped his fingers down the shaft to play around the base of Hannibal’s cock, feeling the slight bulge where the knot would grow. 

He could feel his slick starting to drip down his thigh as he touched Hannibal, stroking him lightly until Hannibal gasped out. Will felt Hannibal's hand on his arm, pulling him forward until Will was sitting in his lap. 

His breath hitched as he felt it press up against his hole. 

“You trust me enough that you are willing to do this before I sign the papers?”

Hannibal’s voice was hushed, and there was a heavy feeling to the words. 

“I wouldn’t recommend trying to change our agreement later.”

Will murmured his threat, his nails dragging through the hair on his chest to dig into the skin. 

He had to trust Hannibal, if he could trust Hannibal with this, he could be satisfied to stay his mate. 

He started rocking his hips and letting Hannibal's cock rub against his hole over and over again, until Will’s slick coated Hannibal’s shaft. The movement only building up as he felt a deeper need to feel Hannibal inside him again. 

It was as if Hannibal could read his mind, his voice low as he spoke.

“Let me stretch you. You’re not in heat.” 

Will found himself relieved for the help, and he allowed Hannibal to roll them so that he was under him, his legs moving to wrap around his hips. 

He could feel Hannibal watching him as a finger teased around his hole, slowly pressing in until he was tight around his knuckle. Despite that he could feel how painfully hard Hannibal was, Hannibal acted as if he had all the time in the world. Rotating it inside him and stretching him before moving until he found the right spot. 

Will allowed himself to let go and push into it. Hannibal seemed to be watching him for queues so he started making small noises when it felt really good. It wasn’t long before he felt pressure building up in his body. Only then did Hannibal pull back and slip another finger inside him. He was feeling impatient when Hannibal found the same spot and he rocked his hips to try and encourage Hannibal to continue. His inexperience was working against him, because he wanted to do more but wasn’t sure what. 

He ended up reaching for Hannibal and running his hands through his hair while the other man fingered him until his legs were shaking.

“I’m close.”

Will gasped out, his fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Not yet Will.” 

The fingers were removed and Will slipped his hands between his legs, touching himself, ready to finish himself if he had to.

“I said not yet.” 

Hannibal growled grabbing both his hands and pinning them just above his head, it took a bit of work but Hannibal used his body weight to lock them there with one hand his other slipping back between Wills legs. 

The omega part of his mind was fighting to take over, wanting him to submit so that the alpha could please them, but he fought it, squirming under Hannibal’s grasp to get away. 

It was all silenced when Hannibal used three fingers to enter him, his stomach tense with desire as Hannibal carefully avoided pleasing him, instead almost clinically stretching his hole. Will moaned out his frustration, trying to move again with the fingers to have him touch him like before. When he thought he couldn’t wait any longer the weight moved off his wrists and the fingers slid out of his wet hole, leaving him gasping. 

He didn’t have time to think before Hannibal replaced his fingers with his cock, quickly filling him as he thrust into his body. A hand moved to his hip, to move him so that the second thrust was better placed, sending sparks of pleasure up Will’s spine. The other hand keeping Hannibal so that his weight wasn’t fully resting on top of Will.

“That’s better; You’re going to be good for me now aren’t you?”

Will nodded in agreement, trying to move his hips with Hannibal. It helped that Hannibal held onto him as he moved on top of him, teaching Will how to move to make it feel better. 

He followed the movements as much as he could, finding the more he allowed Hannibal to guide him the better he felt. Will could already feel the pressure building again as Hannibal’s knot grew inside him, the base swelling slowly. He let himself get lost in the feeling, quiet moans leaving his lips as his body stretched around Hannibal.

His hands still around Hannibal’s neck he pulled him down into a quick kiss, his eyes closed to make sure that their gazes wouldn’t meet. Will buried his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, holding on while he tried to work his body around Hannibal as much as he could. 

Will was proud when he heard Hannibal gasp out his name, his knot getting increasing uncomfortable as he forced it inside him. 

“Show me your neck.”

The order made him psychically ache with need, his whole body willing him to submit and bond with the alpha using it. He was already so close that he knew it would send him over the edge. Hannibal would feel the extra slick from the arousal he felt at giving himself over, but he didn’t care, he only tilted his head to give Hannibal acess to tear out his throat if he chose.

The fear only added to it as he felt Hannibal’s sharp teeth skimming over the sensitive skin until they found the spot where the new tissue had just started to grow. He bit down hard, and Will felt the skin give way pushing him over the edge. 

He didn’t care that he made a mess on himself, his body tensing around Hannibal as waves of pleasure rode him. Will felt perfectly owned, his alpha’s cock and teeth inside him, and all he could do was cling to him. 

He could feel Hannibal as he lost control the thrusting coming hard and uneven. When the bite let up he moaned weakly, dizzy from the flood of feeling that the bond opened up. Hannibal knot was growing inside him, no longer able to slide out, their movements locked together. 

He felt Hannibal's release, his name on the alphas lips as he the fluid filled him. Although he couldn’t completely remember how to do it he worked his muscles around the knot trying to milk it, wanting desperately to breed with him. It didn’t matter that his mind knew better, he was far past that. After the last rush of come he stilled, his legs tightly wrapped around Hannibal's back. 

He let his hands roam Hannibal’s back, feeling the muscles and the strength in him. Every omega sense in him was pleased; Hannibal would be a good mate. He would take care of Will.

Despite the relaxing feeling of Hannibal licking at his neck and encouraging the blood to clot it didn’t take long for the position to become uncomfortable.

“I need to move. Help?” 

Will asked, unsure how to move without pulling on the knot and hurting them both. Hannibal laughed against his torn skin and shifted to give Will a little room. He then carefully bend his leg to twist Will so that he was spooning his back instead.

“Is this better?”

Will purred happily, the noise surprising even himself, his whole chest vibrated with it as Hannibal tugged the blanket over them and then wrapped an arm around him to rest on his stomach. He felt the other man run his hand over it a few times, feeling the extra weight around his waist. 

It was a common practice for an alpha after mating, but Will wasn’t in heat, and he knew it wasn’t possible even if he had been. The touch just mocked him, his mood dropping quickly. The sound dying in his body. He brushed the hand away, taking it in his own so that he could control where Hannibal touched. Will couldn’t control the bond enough to hide his hurt, but he knew he would have to get over it now that he had a mate.

“It’s the rich food you bring me.” 

The words weren’t accusing, his voice hollow as he stated the fact.

“Good, I will have to continue.”

He felt Hannibal press a kiss against the back of his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste Will’s sweat.


	10. Chapter 10

The contract was sealed stating that Will was free to his own right unless they decided to have children. In that case he would then fall under the ownership of Hannibal unless they signed another contract. The wording left Will feeling comfortable and it just built the trust in him seeing that Hannibal didn’t lie to him. Except he sometimes far too comfortable around Hannibal now, his body flooded with warm feeling beyond his control when they touched. 

They had spent the first night together, getting to actually know each other’s bodies and sealing their bond. He knew that it would take longer for it to be fully complete; it was why it was normally done in heat when they would need to be together. He was both glad to feel Hannibal’s ability enjoy him and flustered by the way the man worshipped his body, kissing ,licking, and nipping him from head to toe while he scented him. He didn’t know that he had missed touching Hannibal until his hands were all over his body. Only once Hannibal had left he started to come back to himself, and he felt the worry about losing himself creating a lump in his stomach. 

He decided that it might be the best if he spent a night away, just to make sure that he didn’t start to depend on Hannibal for everything. Will had lived on his independence; as much as he loved being curled up next to Hannibal he wasn’t sure he was ready to lose it. After class he came back to his house and ate the food that Hannibal had prepared for him, he also swallowed his guilt as he shoveled the delicious food into his mouth. 

Once Will was stuffed he brushed his teeth and dragged himself to bed. He felt so tired that he couldn’t even stay up to look over the papers that were turned in. His students would have to wait another day before getting their results. 

Will felt like he just closed his eyes when he woke with terror gripping him. His body was coated with sweat and he stank with fear. It had been weeks since the last set of ripper killings and there hadn’t been a crime scene since. Will thought they had started to go away, but it didn’t feel any better than he had the last time, he felt terrible.

The only thing that made him feel better was Winston watching him, his tail perked, that was all it took for Will to call him into bed. 

Winston was great for cuddling, and he let Will hide his face in his fur and hold him. It made him feel better to have the dog there for him, but he still found himself longing for Hannibal. Will wanted to feel his arms around him like he had the other night. 

When his heart rate slowed down and the heat was gone from his skin he let Winston go, getting up and walking to the bathroom. His clothing was damp and he shed them on to the floor in a big sloppy mess. The water took no time to warm up and he quickly put himself under the stream to let the strong pressure massage his back. 

The liquid felt good on his body, washing his nightmares down the drain. Will’s mind still felt haunted, and he kept checking the behind the curtain to make sure that nothing was there. Will brought up thoughts of how it felt to have Hannibal hold him, the steady reassurance that he gave off. 

He stayed in until the water started to run cold over him, but Will found he didn’t want to leave. The memory of dead bodies still hanging over his bed. It wasn’t until he started shivering that he got out and wrapped himself in a big towel. 

Will shuffled to the fireplace dog fur sticking to his feet as he turned on the heater. Sitting down in the chair, he stuck his feet next to the heater, trying to warm himself. He let himself dry off by the warmth of the heater, his feet feeling toasty. The tiredness took over and he found himself closing his eyes and drifting in and out of sleep.

The knock at the door shook him; he jerked fully awake and tried to see who was there. He wrapped the towel around himself tighter, trying to cover himself as he stumbled to see who was out at this time of the night. 

Will was relieved to see Hannibal, and more than a little pleased. He gripped the front of his towel as he opened the door as to not flash the other man. 

“What are you doing here? it’s the middle of the night.”

Hannibal looked calm, but Will knew better. Something else frayed the edges of his blank expression.

“I could feel your fear; you needed me. So I came.”

Will felt the blush lighting up his whole body and he found himself wishing that he had more than just a towel to cover himself with. He hadn’t thought that he wouldn’t be the only one to deal with his nightmares anymore. It was strangely touching that Hannibal had driven over an hour just to comfort him.

“You came just because I am upset? This is normal for me, you don’t need to come over just because I am feeling a little scared.”

Hannibal walked past him and closed the door, it didn’t matter that they were almost the same height; it felt like Hannibal was towering over him while he wore only a towel. 

“I don’t think you understand how this works Will. This is not acceptable, I need sleep and you need to feel safe.” 

Hannibal’s voice was soft like he was talking to a spooked animal, it make Will stand up straighter and looked at Hannibal’s nose, giving the illusion of eye contact. He was not going to just obey, not when he was in his own house.

“I didn’t realise what I do at night was part of your business.”

Hannibal reached out and caught him behind the head, pulling him closer. His fingers were tight in the towel; it was a reminder of who was the alpha. Hannibal held him close until he tilted his head for Hannibal, showing his neck. It bothered him that the urge was too much to ignore, but the feeling of Hannibal’s lips brushing the sensitive skin was enough to make him damp from slick. 

“Everything you do is now my business Will.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to the scabbing bite-mark and took his hand. He felt a little shaken as Hannibal led him to the bed, leaving Will’s heart beating quickly in his chest. Despite himself he was glad he was here, and when Hannibal gently pushed him onto the bed it gave Will the ability to find his voice again.

“You don’t own me, I have it on paper.”

His voice no longer held annoyance, but he was not giving into the warm feeling he had from the little kiss. Hannibal turned his back to him as he started undressing and piling his clothing on the nightstand. Will couldn’t take his eyes off Hannibal’s muscled back as the dress shirt slipped off of him. The omega part of him was reacting to the power Hannibal was giving off; it made him want to give Hannibal his underbelly. He wasn’t a strong enough omega to resist Hannibal when he was like this. Will’s mind was already drifting to thought of how it felt to have his lips against all the softest parts of his skin. He let himself enjoy the look of his alpha, even though he didn’t want to get wetter than he already was, he also didn’t want to give up the look of Hannibal in the low light.

“I am not here because I feel like I own you. I am here because I can feel that you are distressed. There is no reason for that now.” 

He watched as Hannibal’s trousers slid down his thighs, not sure where this was going. He licked his lips; still trying to grip at the last shreds of annoyance at the intrusion on his personal space.

Hannibal turned around and met his eyes for a second, Will’s gaze dropping down as he came within reach again. Hannibal gripped the towel by his hand and yanked it open. He was laid out completely bare in from of him, trying to think of anything other than how Hannibal looked in just his underwear. This was way he was worried about getting lost in Hannibal, all he wanted was the other man to hold him and own him again. It made him felt the need to be covered so he tugged the blanket over his lap. 

“Good.” 

Hannibal shifted into bed beside him pulling the blanket over himself as well. He flicked the light off and wrapped an arm around Will, pulling him so that he was against him. The fear he had been feeling was slowly fading by just having Hannibal with him. 

“Next time call.”

Hannibal ignored the comment, molding Will into his side and slipping a hand down his back. He started rubbing Will’s back absently, working on any tense muscles until Will felt himself relaxing beyond his control. When it reached the top of his ass he arched his back to push against the fingers. He could feel them gently pressing between his cheeks and seeking out his hole. They quickly got coated in his slick as Hannibal massaged the tense ring of muscle. 

He welcomed the finger by the time it finally push inside him, and he nuzzled closer to Hannibal scent gland to drown himself in the smell. Will knew he would never forget how he smelled; he could almost taste it in his mouth as he pulled it into his lungs letting it fill him. 

“More.” He mumbled against the skin.

There was a lazy feeling to the way Hannibal fingered him, pushing in deep into his body. He groaned happily as Hannibal found the right spot deep inside him. The nightmares seemed so far away with Hannibal beside him. He could feel the warmth building in him, and he rocked his hips to get a little friction against his cock. The soft fabric of Hannibal’s boxer briefs only adding to the slow pleasure. He moaned as he felt himself getting starting to tense. 

He came in a rush, feeling warm all the way down to his toes. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind the mess that it made on his boxers and only slowly slid the finger out of him. Will watched him suck it clean like he was eating some decadent meal. 

“You taste absolutely delectable.”

Hannibal pushed him onto his back, the blankets flopping away. The only light was coming in through the window, but it was enough that Will could see. Hannibal slipped out of the boxer briefs, tossing them on the floor before moving between his legs. 

Hannibal started by sucking the tip of Will’s cock clean, making his squirm from the sensitivity. He was almost glad when Hannibal started to move further down and lick him clean of the slick between his legs. 

It was a little overwhelming to have an alpha cleaning him like this, but he didn’t want to stop the wonderful rough feeling of Hannibal’s tongue. After he was licked clean Hannibal bit the inside of his thigh, bruising the pink scars he had made during Will’s heat. 

Hannibal crawled up to lay beside him, pulling Will into his arms again. Will felt only pure comfort as he moved to mold around him. 

“I put this house on the market.”

“What?”

Will jerked up so that he was leaning on his elbow.

“You did what?”

“It is improper to be living separately. At the end of the week I have hired a company to pack up your belongings.” 

He was still too relaxed from his orgasm and the scent of his mate to be able to be able to pull on anger.

“Did you just do that so that I wouldn’t get mad?”

“No Will, I have no need to manipulate you. This is only the first chance I have had to tell you.”

Will knew he would have to give it up, but looking over at his dogs he realised he never really thought he would have to get rid of them so soon. He let himself lean back down on the bed, he knew it was part of the contract, but it still left him feeling sad to know he was leaving his little house. 

“I will make sure you feel at home with me.”

Will curled closer, pressing his leg between Hannibal’s. At least he had another week to spend at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going out of town this weekend, I might update one more time tomorrow or you might have to wait until I get back. Small update he-ate-us ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Will had bonded to him, the first few days were difficult for both of them, the bond was new and Will naturally needed to be comforted for stability, it was the normal process to help them grow close. They were expected to spend time together; the omega needed it, there was a reason it was a tradition, except Will refused to. After he found out he was losing his house and animals he decided to spend the last week there finding homes for them. 

Hannibal could feel that he was distressed, and multiple times ended up having to drive out to sleep next to him. In the morning Will would normally be on a hormone high and would encourage Hannibal to do whatever he wanted to him. While it was more than worth it to feel Will under him, feel just how good his body could be as he started to learn how to use it, it aggravated him that after Will would have breakfast and leave, trying to prove that he wasn’t a slave to his nature. The last three days Hannibal had not been able to visit because of his own schedule. Hannibal found himself feeling irritable from the distress coming from Will, it trickled through to him tainting everything he did.

When Friday came around Will showed up at his office, bursting in as soon as his patient left. He looked exhausted and Hannibal clenched his jaw in anger, Will hadn’t taken care of himself since he had left. He was sure that he had even been skipping meals.

He purposefully turned his back to him, picking up his scalpel and pencil and sharpening it, doing his best to allow Will to come to him.

“I guessing I am staying with you now.”

“If that is what you would like.” 

Will paced behind him, he could feel how conflicted Will was, but he did nothing, he wasn’t about to scare him away just when Will came closer.

“Well if I don’t have a house it’s my only choice. I might as well start getting used to this.”

Will let out a dry laugh before coming to stand beside him, he put a hand on his desk and started to flip through his drawings. Hannibal put a hand on top to stop the movement. He had seen enough of Will to know that he still stayed defiant now that he was his mate; that Will would be worth keeping around. What Hannibal needed now was for Will to know that he had to take care of himself. 

He looked over at Will, first memorising the lines in his face before leaning in and taking a deep breath of his scent. Hannibal could smell the change on him; it was much stronger than before. If Will wasn’t so protective of his personal space someone else might have smelt it on him. 

“Are you smelling me?” 

It was more a statement of annoyance of him doing it while they were in the office than a question. 

“Something has changed Will, what have you taken?”

Wills brows drew in, and he looked back down at the desk, trying to flip through the drawing even with Hannibal’s hand on it. 

“I haven’t taken anything since the bond suppressants, and you were the one who gave them to me.”

He slowly pulled Will closer so that he would know what was coming. When Will hardly squirmed he nuzzled the inside of his neck smelling him again. He could have smelt him from far away, but he knew how it stirred omegas having their throats touched. For alphas it was a show of trust letting someone near their scent glands, for an omega it was a show of complete submission. 

“Something is different.”

Will stilled in his grip, slowly going limp in his arms and offering up his neck.

“If I smell different it’s because of you.”

Will obviously couldn’t resist getting one last jab in even as he lolled in Hannibal’s arms. Hannibal kissed his throat before loosening his grip to allow Will freedom to move. Will didn’t pull away to his surprise, staying close to him even though he was humming with tension.

“I think you may need to speak to a doctor, one that is able to access a lab.”

Hannibal paused to try and give Will a reassuring look, shifting his expression and pushing comfort through their bond. It was easier to manipulate him when he could use emotions to reassure Will of his concern.

“I have a colleague who may still be at his practice at this time. I will call and see if we can get you in immediately.”

“I am should be fine, let’s just go home. I’m probably just really tired.”

He didn’t show how pleased he was that Will had called his house home already.

“I have been very lenient with you Will, but this is not up for discussion. You are going to talk to a doctor.”

It was a gentle reminder of who was in control. He could feel that Will wasn’t happy, but he didn’t argue further. Instead Will reached his hand into Hannibal’s pocket and fished out the keys, his eyes on Hannibal’s nose to fake eye contact. 

“I’ll throw my bags in your car and wait for you there. You can order me where ever you want from there.”

There was a sarcastic tone in his voice, and Hannibal watched in amusement as Will left in a hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my eyes is really messed up right now so proofing this is killing me. I felt really bad about not updating so I am giving you half of this chapter and I will start working on proofing the second half. Updates might be slow until I see my doctor next week.

Hannibal had found a colleague who would take Will immediately; it hadn’t been hard, he had enough people that either owed him or wanted to be in his favour. There were benefits to being an alpha in high society.

He knew it would be hard for Will to leave everything he had built up in his life behind so Hannibal allowed the rudeness that slid from almost every word. Will did soften up on the drive. Being around him has seemed to help and Will was close to being pleasant by the time they walked into the doctor’s office. Will even held his hand while they waited. He could tell Will was nervous, making fidgety movements and holding his hand a little too tight. 

Will had asked to go in alone, and Hannibal respected his wishes, he looked forward to Will having to be the one to tell him he was pregnant. 

He could feel when Will heard the news, he could feel his excitement and pain with just a hint of fear. It seemed like fear touched everything in Will’s life. Will had purposefully started trying to block him from feeling how he was, but Hannibal could still feel it all bleeding through his leaky dam.

It didn’t take him long for him to realise that Will had no plans of telling him right away. He was a little perplexed when Will had come out and said that it was nothing. Will should have trusted him more than that by now. Even though Will tried to hide the new information, he could see the glassy look in his eyes like he was hiding tears. His voice was shaky when he spoke and at almost any word Hannibal spoke to him Will smiled back. 

The drive home Will had been quieter than usual, sometimes he looked over and gave a weird little smile before his brows would draw down in concern. At one point he put his hand on Hannibal’s thigh holding onto him. Will didn’t seem to notice that he was showing Hannibal just how happy he was. 

“I am here to listen if you would like. I hope by now you have found me to be good at that at least.”

He used the words to reach out, but Will only beamed out the window, his hand tightening on his thigh.

“No, I’m good.”

“What has you worked up Will? You said it was nothing and yet you are acting strangely.”

Will peaked in his direction, the corner of his lips pulling up. He didn’t answer until they pulled into the driveway. 

“I just need some time to think before I’m ready to talk about it.”

Hannibal could understand that, and as he parked he felt good inside. The news had brought Will joy, he had taken the news as he had hoped. Will was already allowing himself to touch him more and he had only just found out. Although he did enjoy the life and spirit in Will, he wanted to enjoy some of the benefits of having an omega in his life.

As soon as he got out of the car to get Will’s bags Will moved in beside him, insisting on grabbing them all himself. Hannibal allowed him, watching as he carried them on his own up the stairs to the bedroom.

He would let Will settle into his room without distracting him, he would be feeling the need to make a little nest of comfort and he did not want Will to feel pressured by his presence. Instead Hannibal went to the kitchen, deciding to play a little game instead to test Will’s priorities.

He poured them each a glass of wine and moved to the sitting room to wait for Will. By the time Will joined him the wine had had enough time to breathe, and Hannibal was already enjoying the drink. Will stayed by the doorway watching him, not entering or speaking. He didn’t need to look at him to know he was there, and turned his head to see Will’s reaction as he spoke.

“I thought you may want to join me for a drink to relax before dinner.”

Hannibal hid his amusement as Will squirmed, his eyes glued to the glass. 

“I thought you said I should avoid wine until the effects from the suppressants were gone.”

Will kept making those weird little smiles as he said it his lips trembling, obviously delighted to be turning down the alcohol and trying to hide it. 

“Will, it’s been long enough, I am sure one glass won’t hurt.”

Hannibal watched Will, waiting to see if he would crack and tell him. He couldn’t help the enjoyment he got seeing him fumble for words. In the end Will just managed to get out an excuse.

“I actually picked up fast food on the way to your office. I was actually hoping we could just go to bed early, since it’s my first night here.”

He nodded at Will, savouring the mix of feelings pouring in from Will.

“I’ll join you as soon as I finish.”

Will left without another word and he relaxed back into his chair. 

Now that Will knew, he could afford to wait for a while. He trusted that Will would take care of himself, he had just proved that. 

He took his time finishing both glasses slowly, letting them warm up deep inside his belly. The taste was still strong in his mouth as walked to his bedroom. 

Will’s bags were open and the clothing he had packed was spilled out over the floor. He was already in his boxers and his nightshirt, the tight fit of the shirt showed off his well-built body. The bed was unmade, all of the blankets, sheets, and pillows pulled around Will in a mound. In the center Will was curled around his computer, slamming it shut as soon as he noticed Hannibal.

Will looked over guiltily as Hannibal moved to the side of the bed. 

“I just messaged my boss.” 

“Oh? What about?” 

Will swallowed and played with his computer before setting it on the night stand. 

“I… I told him I am cutting back. I’ll still work at Quantico teaching, but I’m going to cut down on the days I go in. It’s too long of a drive now that we are together.”

This was much better than he had ever expected. He would see that Will left completely, but that would be something he dealt with that when the time came.

“Shit I probably should have said something to you first.”

“No need to apologise, I am pleased.” 

He came to sit next to Will, pulling the glasses off his nose.

Will didn’t even resist, instead he just leaned in close, slipping his arms around Hannibal and holding onto him tight. Hannibal could feel the happiness emanating from him. 

His own body was starting to change to match to Will, the scent of him making Hannibal feel a primal urge to have him and protect him. Will shifted in his arms to move in his lap, rocking his hips even when he settled in. His movements hinted that Will was unsure of himself, but he didn’t stop. Hannibal brought his hands down to rest on his ass, encouraging Will to grind against him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay other half of chapter. I might have missed a lot of typos, I only read over it once because my eyes are still killing me.

Will loosened his grip just enough to start kissing him, his lips warm and welcoming. Will always kissed with more confidence than he did with anything else. It seemed to be the area where he had the most expertise, but Hannibal didn’t mind that he was learning. He enjoyed how Will was opening up to him, willingly touching him and exploring Hannibal’s body to get to know it better. 

Will’s tongue slid over Hannibal’s, his hand coming up to cup Hannibal’s jaw and take control of the kiss. Hannibal allowed it. He could feel that Will was trying to show him how important he felt Hannibal was to him. It stirred him to think how much Will would start to depend on him now. He could feel himself hardening from the thought of Will needing him, and the way that Will was working his hips. 

Will pulled back just enough to rub his nose against Hannibal’s, he could feel the excitement in Will. Will seemed to want to celebrate and he was more than happy to join him. 

“Please.” 

Will didn’t bother saying what he wanted, they both knew. 

“Undress me.”

The words came out as a soft command, letting Will get used to taking initiative, he wanted Will to feel comfortable with his body. He didn’t want his omega anxious while they were intimate, that would only ruin enjoyment he got out of it. It would also stop slick stains from ruining another suit. 

Will’s kept close, kissing him while he worked his suit jacket off. He only hesitated for a moment before he started on Hannibal’s vest. Will didn’t fumble this time, working the buttons slowly and even though he was still grinding down desperately on his cock. 

It was on his tie where Will paused again, he looked down and even stopped moving as he worked on the knot. Will’s breath against his lips felt cool on the moisture left behind from their kiss, it only made him want to feel his lips again.

He didn’t want the feeling of Will’s sensual movements to stop so he put his hands on his hips and encouraged him to keep going. 

“I can’t do both.”

Will’s voice held laughter; it was addictive to see him so open and joyful, the smell of him lighter without the musk that the heavy fear normally added to his scent. He wondered if as Will spent more time at home his scent would change completely. 

Once he got it undone he tossed it to the floor and started working on his dress shirt. Here Will managed to start his sensuous movements again, his eyes flicking up sometimes to watch Hannibal’s expression without meeting his eyes. 

Will began to run his hands over Hannibal’s chest as it opened, letting his fingers dig through his chest hair. It was like Will had never seen him naked, his view changed now that he knew of his condition. He could feel how satisfied Will felt with the news and with him, it may change when the glow of excitement wore off, or when Will had more time to think. He would be glad to take advantage of it now. 

Only when His shirt was totally off did Hannibal find himself getting impatient to feel deep inside of Will again. He was not one to deny himself pleasure.

He gently pushed Will out of his lap onto the bed beside him. 

“Take it off.”

He watched as Will crawled into the centre of the bed, there he rolled over and flicked a second of eye contact before started to take off his shirt. Even though he obeyed there was defiance in the moments their eyes met. 

Will was showing him his body as he stripped, stretching out more than he needed to, and taking just a little extra time to slip his shorts down. When he was undressed his belly stuck out and had none of the jiggle of someone who had only gained weight. It wouldn’t have been too obvious to someone who wasn’t looking for it. Something about the innocence in the way he struggled with his boxers only felt more provocative, that Will was making the effort to try and please his mate.

Hannibal would deal with his clothing later; instead he peeled off his dress pants and underwear dropping them to the floor. Without looking he knew that Will was watching him, but he didn’t draw it out. His mind was on the pleasure of feeling his mate’s heated body. 

Will’s cheeks were flushed when he finished undressing himself, but he didn’t act embarrassed. He didn’t even hesitate to roll onto his stomach and present himself to Hannibal. Will had the position perfectly, his back arched and his hips rolling. His instincts guided him even though he hadn’t done it since he was in heat. The position allowed Hannibal to fuck him harder and Will needed the chemicals of the heat to be able to stand it yet. Again it was a show of his trust that he believed Hannibal would make sure it didn’t hurt. 

He was already wet from his slick, but Hannibal wanted to tease him more to make sure that he was completely ready, Will’s body was still getting used to him, and hurting him now would be of no use. Hannibal took his time crawling behind him, watching Will twitch with excitement as he felt the other mans weight coming closer. He could see Will’s hole tense when he rubbed his hand over his soft cheek. 

Moving behind him he let his cock brush against him, it would encourage Will to produce more slick. Will made a small moan into the pillow, pushing back greedily. 

“I want to feel your knot.”

Hannibal didn’t give him what he wanted right away; instead letting Will feel his glans until his slick started to drip down his thighs. Will started to squirm in his impatience, little sounds leaving his lips as Will gave into his omega urges.

As he pressed the tip in, Will made a soft gasp and tried to push back again. The firm hand on his ass didn’t allow it, letting it slide in and out and open Will up repeatedly to get him used to it. He knew that waiting would only excite Will more, but having Will in his bed for the first time as his mate made him almost as impatient as Will.

“Deeper.”

The word was like a prayer as Will’s body almost vibrated under him. He gave Will what he wanted, but not enough, slowly letting Will get used to it before forcing himself deep into Will’s tight body. Will’s heightened body temperature from his pregnancy and the wet of his slick made it hard for Hannibal to think of anything other than the omega under him. 

Once he was fully inside him he didn’t move for a breath, trying to get a hold of himself before starting slow thrusts. Hannibal allowed himself to cover Will, giving into the need to feel Will’s skin against his own. Hannibal was only in controlled enough to not hurt Will as he started fucking him, Will rocking back against him. 

This was not the Will from the nights before who passively tried to keep up; making sure that he had figured things out enough before trying them. He was desperately shoving onto him, almost trying to fuck himself on Hannibal’s cock. Will was tensing around him sporadically. He was letting himself go, and Hannibal loved every second of it. 

Will groaned into the pillow when Hannibal stopped him from moving again to try and hold on a little longer. 

“I don’t mind, please I need it.”

The words coming from Will was all the permission he needed, and he slipped his hand from Wills hip around and between his legs. He took Will’s cock in his palm, wanting Will to feel as good as he did. It would pleasure him even more if he could feel Will’s orgasm through the bond as well as his own.

He could already feel his knot swelling inside Will, the walls of his body tightly holding Hannibal inside. Will reached back for the first time, his nails digging into Hannibal’s forearm as he came. He didn’t try to stop his own release as Will’s muscles worked around him. 

He could feel the warmth and comfort emanating from Will; it fulfilled the primal urges he had, clearing his head. Hannibal stayed over him waiting for his breath to slow before using the arm that was under Will to pull him down so that they lay on their side together. 

Will pressed back into him more, trying to get every inch of their skin to touch. Will took Hannibal’s hand and pulled it so that his arm was wrapped around him.

“I guess this is our first real night together.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before responding. This wasn’t the hesitant Will that had glared at him in the car.

“You seem pleased about that, I had thought that you weren’t ready to move.”

He used his wording to ask the question without making Will feel probed for answers.

“I just kept thinking about everything I had to give up, but now I can’t stop thinking about all the things that I have to gain.” 

He knew Will was talking about their child and felt another spike of protectiveness. Hannibal would have to learn to control the urges he was starting to feel, they were strong enough that he felt the need to pull Will back impossibly close. 

“I know we will both have to give up portions of our previous lives, but I wouldn’t have picked you if I did not believe that the new ones we make together could not be better.”

He felt the haze of happiness coming from Will, the hormones in his body pushing out the last bits of fear for at least the moment. Hannibal allowed himself to drink up the feeling, pressing his face into the back of Will’s neck and smelling the sweat on him.

He was happy to stay in the position, taking in Will’s scent and building it into his memory palace it would always stay there even if Will could not. He had never felt this close to his old mate; he had never wanted to stay with him after they mated. 

When his knot softened enough he carefully pull out despite Will’s half-hearted protest. 

It was far too early to go to sleep, Will would be satisfied with his scent while he took some time to cook himself dinner and enjoy the evening. He went into the bathroom and cleaned the semen and slick off himself, freshening up before returning to dress. The time away allowed him to shake off the urges he felt towards Will, slipping it all under his iron stronge control. 

Will was looking up at him when he returned, his expression unguarded. His eyes half closed with sleep and a bright smile on his lips. He’d managed to wrap all the blankets around himself in Hannibal’s stead. 

“Where are you going?”

“You teach tomorrow, I want to make sure I have breakfast and lunch ready for you.”

Will was beaming up at him, looking so different than the man he had come to know. Will didn’t bother responding; he just pulled the blankets up around his neck and closed his eyes. He was already sated from his mate, he didn’t feel the need to force him to stay. Hannibal found that an endearing quality in Will.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day.

When he found out about his pregnancy the night before he had allowed himself to give into everything he had been fighting, knowing it would be better for their child if he wasn’t stressed. Will couldn’t pull himself together enough to be stressed when he was touching and smelling Hannibal. It was like he was drugging himself with Hannibal’s scent, the fear he felt about losing himself was heighted after the experience, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him. Will knew that he would have to lose a part of himself to be able to let Hannibal closer. Although his own knowledge about omega’s breeding was shaky at best, as his education stopped when he was marked as infertile, but he knew that they pulled comfort from their mate when they were expecting, that he would need Hannibal more as time pasted.

When he woke up he got Hannibal to scent him, enjoying his sleepy lover nuzzling against him, it seemed like another way he could show Hannibal how dedicated he was to him. Every part of his omega mind made him enjoy the smell, and he found his mood was better during the day when he caught Hannibal’s scent. It also would help mask any changes in his hormones, so that no one would know about his condition until he decided to announce it. 

Will had arrived late since he had spent extra time in front of the mirror, noticing that the belly he had been getting wasn’t fat. It helped that Hannibal had stayed in bed and went back to sleep after he got up. It gave him the chance to try and have a regular morning even though he wasn’t in his house anymore. Hannibal had a breakfast prepared for him the in fridge and his lunch packed so he even managed to eat well. 

Will was surprised at how thoughtful Hannibal could be. No one had ever paid this much attention to what he might need or want before.

Once he had arrived at work the day hadn’t gone as he had hoped; since he found out he was expecting he could hardly concentrate on teaching. Half of the day was spent daydreaming about his new life and the other part was filled with a growing worry about how to tell Hannibal. 

It wasn’t until he was in front of the class did he remember that Hannibal had told him that he no plans for children, that he didn’t mind that he couldn’t have children, he had picked a barren mate. Now he was going to have a child and he was worried that Hannibal wouldn’t let him keep it.

For so long he had tried to push away any dreams of having children and now he had a chance to make life and not just explain how it was taken away. He couldn’t give away this chance to have a real family, to have a child of his own. 

The problem was he knew his rights as an omega, if Hannibal didn’t want it there would be nothing. He had been so happy the night before but now that Hannibal wasn’t with him worry was more on his mind. Will told himself that when he got home he would have to try to be extra good in the morning, paying attention to any queue that Hannibal gave him on what he might want. Maybe if he made it obvious that he was dedicated, and promised to do all the work Hannibal would let him keep it. 

He even found himself smiling when he thought of what their child might look like, not even paying attention to the student with their hand up. 

Will’s boss had agreed to the change in his schedule, it would cut him down to three days a week. Alana had been kind enough to reply to his email and agree to step in on his other classes until the end of the semester without asking too many questions. She had even taken his awkward explanation of having a mate. 

The drive was painful, the extra hour on his drive left him feeling tired all day. Waking up early so he could get to Quantico in time felt terrible, and he didn’t even want to think of having to go back home. The tiredness introduced the thought of maybe applying to a university closer to Hannibal’s house. 

Will was exhausted by the time the students filed out and he kept his gaze on his desk to avoid any questions they might have about the lecture. 

Will was just thankful that Jack had not brought a new case to him. It didn’t really matter to Will anymore, he was just glad he could get home sooner. 

Only when the room was empty he sat down heavily, taking out a snack and nibbling on it. He didn’t look forward to the drive home; it was as if everything made him tired lately. Taking a few more bites he covered his face and leaned on the desk, thinking over for the hundredth time how he was going to tell Hannibal. His pride meant nothing compared to this, he would beg to be able to have the family he always wanted.

Will decided to keep it a secret a little longer, even if Hannibal was delighted by the news he didn’t want to risk it. Now that he knew he was pregnant he couldn’t even think of a life without their child in it. He wanted to have just a little more time to enjoy it.

It wasn’t like he had a lot of time before it became too noticeable to hide anymore. The omega anatomy worked better for carrying children, they almost never had miscarriages, but they also showed earlier. As it was he hadn’t done up the top button on his pants for the last week.

“I hope I am not interrupting a nap, but I’ve been hoping to catch up with you.”

Will jerked his face off the desk looking up at Alana standing in front of him. 

“I didn’t know you were here today.”

“I made the trip because I was worried about you.”

She sauntered closer slowly, obviously trying to keep him relaxed. It was an alpha technique that probably meant that the conversation wouldn’t be one he would look forward to. 

“And why would that be?”

It didn’t matter that they were only friends; Alana would always look out for him. 

“Out of the blue you tell me you have a mate, you tell me you gave up your dogs and yet you didn’t even tell me you were seeing anyone. You still haven’t told me who it is.”

She looked at him for a breath.

“Although I can smell it on you, I would have still appreciated hearing it from you.”

“I just don’t know how to explain it. It just happened, really fast actually.”

Alana walked around the desk sitting on the edge beside him. 

“Are you happy?”

“I think so.”

“You don’t sound very sure of that answer. Is he treating you well?”

“He’s been great. It’s not that.” 

“He’s making you quit isn’t he? I wouldn’t have recommended him to you if I had thought that this would happen. I know how you treasure your privacy.”

He nervously touched the small mount on his belly before answering her.

“No I choose that, he hasn’t made me do anything.”

“This is really fast for you, you’ve moved, you’re getting rid of your dogs. I know that they are family to you, this doesn’t seem like you. You also have never shown any interest in a relationship before this.”

Will found himself bringing his hand up and rubbing his face again, when he took his hand away he was started how close Alana had leaned. They had been his family, but to get a real one he had had to give them up. At least he was content in the knowledge that the new owners he had found would be good to them. A few had even offered to call him if they needed a dog sitter.

“I’m pregnant.” 

The words came out in a rush of air. Something about hearing it out loud took a little bit of the fear from him. It was words he never thought he would get to say.

“Congratulation.” 

The surprised was evident in her voice, and it didn’t sound like she was congratulating him.

“I haven’t told him yet, I am not sure that he’ll be happy.”

Will admitted, letting her know that he was confiding in her so he she didn’t talk to him about it. 

“Are you regretting it?”

“No, I want this.”

They both knew that it wasn’t up to him, and as much as he was glad that Alana was sympathetic he knew she wouldn’t understand. She was an alpha, she would never really see through his eyes even if she supported him.

“You should be telling him this Will, I am sure things will work out.” She reached out and rubbed his shoulder for support. It didn’t help; he still felt the pressure of having to actually say the words to him.

“And if he gives you any trouble just let me know.”


	15. Chapter 15

The last week since Will had learned of his situation he had been enjoyably compliant. Will admitted to him that he liked being scented and he would actually seek him out if Hannibal as soon as he got home. It made him feel protective of Will when he slipped into his arms and hugged him after a long day, nuzzling his neck to smell him. Their relative size didn’t matter when Will gave into his omega urges, It made Hannibal want to go to the ends of the earth to protect him.

He knew his own urges would just get stronger as the pregnancy continued as long as Will kept up their closeness, he had started to plan another set of murders. It wasn’t something he felt the need to do, but it would be enjoyable to make art one more time before their child was born. It would be harder to slip away after.

The nights were much better now that Will came home every night, his own scent helped keep away Will’s nightmares so Will let him lay close. 

He enjoyed being curled around Will, spooning his back and burying his face in his mess of hair. Wills ass pressed flush into his crotch, it was both distracting and wonderful. Will was happy to let him hold him as long as his hands didn’t go near Will’s stomach. Hannibal found it amusing that Will thought he was still able to hide it from him. His tighter shirts now stretched at the waist. 

The shower was Hannibal’s favourite time to watch him, when Will reached up to wash his hair and the water ran over his belly. Normally he couldn’t resist Will at those times, needing to feel his soft skin under his lips.

Will always went to bed much earlier than him and it wasn’t long until Will’s breath evened out. Hannibal wasn’t ready for that yet, he was still awake from just only coming to bed. 

Hannibal slipped his hand down to gently stroke over his soft cock. He could feel himself hardening and he moved his hand to hold Will’s hip so that he could grind against him. He let his teeth run over the soft new scar that he had left there, biting harder until Will made a small noise. 

“I have class in the morning.”

“I’ll call in for you.” 

Will pushed his hips back against him, making it obvious that he had felt. 

“I wouldn’t mind missing the drive.”

Hannibal started slipping his hand around his waist, waiting for Will to protest; instead Will just took his hand holding it away from his body. 

“Hannibal.”

He nipped the scar to pull a noise from Will.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about children?”

Hannibal stilled, Will was finally going to tell him. He over the last week he had thought Will was going to tell him, but he always stopped. Hannibal made sure that Will would not feel any of his elation before the words came out. Instead he calmly replied to him.

“I told you Will, I don’t mind living a childless life.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Would you want one if the opportunity came up?”

He tried to soften his features, wanting to give Will at least a little comfort while he struggled to tell him. He found it amusing that Will found it so difficult, the way he was pausing between his words. The only thing that amused him more was that Will smelt of arousal even in his embarrassment.

“If you feel the need to adopt I would not be adverse to it, if that is what you are asking. But you should know that it is almost impossible to find an unclaimed child, even with my influence.” 

“I mean do you like kids, would you want one?”

He could feel Will’s body humming with tension.

“If it was what you wanted, I believe I could be convinced.”

“Damnit Hannibal I’m trying to tell you I’m pregnant.”

Will closed his eyes and sighed.

“Ahh hell, that wasn’t how I wanted to tell you.”

He wasn’t sure if he was more pleased that Will hadn’t tried to change their contract to keep his freedom or with Will telling him about their child. Before he could speak Will cut in again.

“Is this something you want?”

Will’s voice shook as he asked the question, and Hannibal used the excuse to lift Will’s t-shirt and touch the slight rounding of his stomach. It was the first time he allowed himself to fully enjoy the feeling of Will being filled with his child. He explored the hard flesh, running his hands over it again and again. He couldn’t wait to feel it grow, to feel his skin stretched tight. 

He could study an omega during pregnancy; he could watch everything that happened to Will firsthand. He let Will feel his shiver of excitement. 

“Yes, this is wonderful news.”

His response seemed to satisfy Will, he could feel him unwind under his touch. 

“It’s only going to get bigger.” 

Will sounded both proud and unsure of himself as he said it, and Hannibal wanted to show him just how much he liked the thought. He wanted to see him, to show Will just how glad he was that he bred him. Will would already be able to feel how hard he was, so Hannibal ran his hands over Will again before flicking the switch beside the bed to turn on the light. 

“What are you doing?”

“I want to see you. I want to see the swell of your stomach while I am inside you.”

Will made a pitiful noise as he pushed his ass back against him; he seemed to like the idea just as much despite his slight awkwardness.

He nipped at his bite mark again, wanting to mark him anew. He wanted everyone to know that Will was his without a doubt. Will stretched out his neck and arched his back to rub himself harder against his cock, his boxers damp from his slick, the perfect view of omega submissiveness. 

Hannibal couldn’t resist peeling them down his thighs and leaving him bare. He slipped a finger in first, feeling just how wet Will was as he searched inside him for the right spot. He bit down when he found it, using the pleasure to mask the pain of the bite. He felt satisfied with the moan Will let out, feeing it vibrating through his teeth.

He slipped the next finger in, Will already more than welcoming as he slipped one of his legs over Hannibal’s to open himself up more, to give him better access. He could feel how much Will wanted him; the more he arched his back, just better showing off his belly. 

Hannibal separated his fingers trying to ready him as quickly as possible, need building in him to touch it while he moved inside Will. He loosed his grip on Wills neck, his mouth filled with the coppery taste of his blood. 

“Hannibal.”

The sound of Will’s voice as he purred out his name just spurred him on. He wished he had the patience to tease Will longer, but he was just as desperate to feel him. He shoved his pajama bottoms down and quickly positioned himself. Sliding it over the slick around Wills hole. At Will’s frantic noise he pushed the tip in, feeling how tight and warm Will was around him. His higher body temperature only making him feel better inside. 

His fingers were still sticky as they moved to cover Wills stomach, rubbing it gently as he pushed himself fully inside him. He could feel that he should have stretched him more, but Will seemed to think it was worth the ache as he pushed back into each thrust his lips parted in pleasure as Hannibal entered him.

“You are so good Will, look at you. Filled with my child after only your first heat.”

The words pulled an agreeable moan out of Will; he loved seeing him in the light like this. Nothing hiding, his skin flushed with pleasure and his hips tilted just right for Hannibal to use him. While Will was trying to hide it he had been increasingly difficult to look at, it was good to be able to see him again. He loved seeing the muscles in Will’s body as he pushed himself back on him. 

Hannibal didn’t know how he had ever overlooked Will, how he hadn’t seen his potential as a mate. Will’s hand came up to cover his, holding on the hard mound as his body was slowly rocked with each thrust. He marveled at how soft the skin was under his hand and the faint lines of veins just below the surface. 

“You’re all mine now Will.”

Will looked at him, meeting his eyes for just a moment before his gaze darted over his cheek. He felt the intensity Will felt for the chance to have a family, and just how deeply he would fight to get it. 

“Yours.”

His words were speckled with pleasure and he tightened around Hannibal, squeezing the base of his cock where he had already began to swell. Hannibal moved his hand down, guiding Will so that they both wrapped their fingers around his smooth length, working it in time with the thrusts so that he could pull more noises from Wills throat. 

Hannibal felt hot from the words, shifting so that he could fuck him harder, wanting him to be marked inside and out. The possessiveness sang through him as he held onto Will tight, his eyes roaming down to Will’s hard cock before moving back up to the bully still smeared with slick. 

“I can’t wait to watch my child grow inside you.” He growled, his knot starting to be uncomfortable as he slide in and out of Will. 

Will’s closed his eyes, his cheeks pink and his mind too much on the feeling inside his to answer. The sensations and relief were too much for him to hold back and he came messily on their fingers. 

Will paused for only a moment before he started really working his knot, trying to bring him deep inside his body.

When it finally swelled to its full size Hannibal bit at his neck again, marking it as he started to release inside his body. 

He moved his hand back up to his stomach, surround and holding onto his omega. Will shifted enough that he could watch him, Will smiled looking pleased with himself. 

“Stay home tomorrow.”

Hannibal stated like he had before Will told him. It would be good to buy him some new clothing and get him used to his new life style.

“I can’t do this every day, I promised three days a week.”

Will seemed to forget that it didn’t matter what he promised anymore, Hannibal would pull his licence whenever he wanted.

“I’m just asking for tomorrow.”

Hannibal reassured him, tightening his grip around Will. 

“I can give you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I proof this I am constantly surprised at how much relationship building I put in this.


	16. Chapter 16

They had spent his day off shopping, it wasn’t really what he wanted, but he knew that it was Hannibal’s way of celebrating.

At first he had balked at the price of most of the clothing that Hannibal had made him try on, but it hadn’t taken long for the soft fabrics and comfortable fit to win him over. He even enjoyed the elastic waistbands that supported his stomach. It didn’t need support yet, but the way it hugged his skin felt great. 

It was a relief to wear clothing that would fit him as he grew, and Hannibal had even been respectful to his own style choices. He would often suggest clothing, but he never forced him to pick anything. Since Hannibal was insisting on paying for everything he found himself agreeing to most what Hannibal picked for him anyway. He was embarrassed but delighted most the day, Hannibal’s hands often slipping around his waist protectively when they were in busy walkways. He was still the cool Hannibal he was used to, but he touched him more. He could feel how proud Hannibal was when people looked at him. Things had changed drastically since the heat, but after spending the day with him Will knew how important Hannibal was to him, he felt better when he was with him.

The next two day of work felt impossibly long by the time they ended, the drive tired him out, but when he got back and got to watch Hannibal cook for him it was all worth it. Will couldn’t resist getting in the way and wrapping his arms around him, letting himself feel protected when Hannibal hugged him back. He liked how Hannibal wasn’t like a lot of Alpha’s who picked an omega purely for status and ignored them when they weren’t on their heat. Hannibal only seemed to be more interested in him now. 

Will could hardly get through a shower without Hannibal joining him now. Hannibal seemed determined to possess him in any way that he allowed. Since he told Hannibal the news his neck was marked enough now that he couldn’t hide it under scarfs anymore. 

He had both been embarrassed and pleased when a few students had noticed the marks. He was just glad that they although they make have given him some questioning looks, not a single one dared to ask him.

Will knew that some alpha’s reacted protectively to pregnancy when they spent lots of time with their mates and was glad that Hannibal was one of them. It would have bothered him before, but now he was glad, it felt good to know that Hannibal wanted him. It made him feel safe.

Despite that his chest was still sore and he sometimes felt queasy at the food Hannibal made, he was enjoying his pregnancy. Just thinking about carrying Hannibal’s baby left him feeling content deep inside. Hannibal still caught Will touching his belly enough to ask if it was upset. 

Will spent a great deal of his time studying what would happen as his pregnancy continued. He wanted to make sure he was keeping himself healthy, and fill in the large blanks that his education left. He even bought prenatal vitamins for himself, only to find that Hannibal had already taken care of it. Will supposed that was one of the good things about being mated to someone who used to be a doctor. 

By the time his short work week was over Will was ready to talk about all the things they would have to start preparing. The days they shared together were only getting better as they adjusted to having each other around. Will left early in the morning deciding to catch a fish fresh for dinner to make it a special day. 

When he got home with the fish Hannibal was gone. He saw a note on the table in the front hall, all it said was that Hannibal had left on errands would return to make dinner. 

There was also the usual journal laid out with a marker in it, this time it was a forensic one. Hannibal had started leaving them around for him, if Will choose to he would read it and Hannibal would later pick his mind on his thoughts about it. Hannibal called them conversations, but he knew that Hannibal was endlessly curious about his work with the FBI.

He had enjoyed their discussions, but he knew he had no time if he wanted to surprise Hannibal with dinner. 

Will felt strangely guilty as he started going through the kitchen and taking out all the things he needed, getting his finger marks all over the clean handles. He never knew how Hannibal managed to keep everything so clean. 

He was pleased at how sharp the knives were as he gutted and filleted the fish. Only once it was fully cleaned did he start preparing the fish to bake. Will carefully filled it before tying it shut. 

Will wasn’t like Hannibal, he only knew how to make a few simple dishes, but he knew they would taste good enough. It was going to be the nicest dinner he could make, and after when Hannibal was sated with food Will would start to talk to him. His nerves were jumping with every noise, put on edge by the thought of his dinner not being ready in time. 

He had just taken the fish out when he heard Hannibal coming in. He let the other man come to him, waiting in the kitchen until he saw Hannibal framed in the door. Will felt warmth spread through his chest just looking at his mate. 

“You’re cooking.” The statement showed his curiosity. 

“I thought I should make dinner for once.” 

Hannibal came into the room and slipped off his jacket, hanging it over the arm of the chair. 

“May I assist you?”

He could feel Hannibal fill the room, his power washing around him. Will didn’t even think before walking to him and pulling him into a hug. Will kept his face in his neck, feeling more at home than he ever had before in his life. He may not have loved the new house, but it didn’t matter when he was with Hannibal. Will wasn’t stupid, he knew a lot of it had to do with his pregnancy, but he didn’t really care. He knew at least his feeling for Hannibal were real. 

“You have perfect timing. It’s all done.”

He took a deep breath and was disappointed by the lack of scent. He nuzzled his collar down and pulled back when he hit the patch. 

“Why are you wearing scent blockers?”

Hannibal stilled in his arms before his hands came up to loosely hold Will in return. 

“A patient was in crisis, I did not want to upset them more with my scent.”

Will brought his hand up and peeled the patch off so that he could rub his face in the scent. He hummed into Hannibal’s neck, before slowly breaking the embrace. 

“I was wondering where you went.”

Will paused and looked Hannibal over one more time, smiling at the outfit he had picked out for the day. Hannibal was still asleep before he left and seeing him like this; he enjoyed it almost as much as seeing him naked. Hannibal was tidy in his vest and dress shirt, his hair brushed back, Hannibal looked every bit the powerful alpha he was. It made Will feel proud of his mate, even if he wasn’t one to dress up himself. 

Will’s own clothing had been changed after he finished fishing to the sweatpants and matching sweater that Hannibal had bought for him as a courting gift. He couldn’t believe how terribly comfortable they were, they didn’t look like anything that Hannibal would ever buy.

“Why don’t you set the table for us?”

Will asked as he finally completely released Hannibal’s arm.

Hannibal nodded, gracefully avoiding the messes Will made and getting out the dishes. 

When Hannibal was in the dining room he finished plating up the dishes and brought them out. He served Hannibal himself, watching his reaction. Only after he seated himself did Hannibal take a bite, giving him a smile and a slight nod. 

Will waited to take a few bites before he said what he had been thinking.

“We need to start thinking about if we want to move, or if you would be happy with giving up a room for a nursery.”

Will would rather have found a new place, one that was closer to his own work, where it would feel like a home for the both of them. Although he could appreciate the beauty in Hannibal’s house, it was beauty meant to intimidate. The only thing that stopped him from just asking to move was that it seemed like a lot of effort when his nesting instincts were starting to kick in.

“I would not mind giving up the room down the hall.”

Will felt good about the quick answer. It meant that Hannibal had put some thought into their family already. 

Hannibal’s gaze moved to him, it stayed for too long, making him feel like Hannibal was watching for a reaction.

“I think the more important conversation we should have is what we are going to do about your job.” 

Will’s brows drew down, and he sat up just enough that he could take the dominant stance of looking down on Hannibal. He there was no way he could meet Hannibal’s eyes, but he kept his own locked between them.

“I thought you said that I could work.”

“That was before, circumstances changed Will, I will not have my pregnant mate driving for most the day. You belong here now. Look how tired you were after only two days.” 

Will swallowed hard, he had always thought he would keep working, he didn’t mind cutting back, but to be stuck at home just waiting for his mate to come home. It was too fast, he couldn’t take the sudden change. Just the thought made him begin to feel trapped. 

“No. I need this.”

He tried to put as much force as he could behind the words. 

“Will, would you prefer I allow you to finish the semester?” 

It was just under two months; it would give him time to get used to being at home more. It would also give him some time to find something to do.

“If you would allow it.”

There was a bite to his words, a reminder that Hannibal may be letting him work, but that he was taking the choice from Will. It wasn’t much, but it was all he could do to stand up to the alpha.

“When you fully begin nesting you will glad that I enforced this. Dinner is wonderful.”

Hannibal was changing the subject, but he let him, it was becoming harder to manage to stay mad at his mate. 

“You’ve done a lot for me; I thought it would be nice to return the favour.”

He grudgingly replied, taking a few bites. 

“You are important to me Will, I want you to be comfortable here. Are you comfortable?”

The question took him off guard, and raised his eyebrows.

“Enough.” 

“Why don’t we take some time this weekend to buy you a proper nesting blanket?”

Will’s groan was audible as he leaned back in his chair.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a while before Hannibal had pressured him into finally going shopping again. In the last week Will had fully began nesting, the changes making him want to stay home and make sure that everything smelled right. He would never admit it, but the day before while Hannibal was at work he had spent an hour going through Hannibal’s socks and marking them so that the just washed clean scent was gone. It felt like everything about the room irritated him; the bedroom just didn’t feel like it was his. 

Neither of them could say that he had been agreeable once Hannibal did get him out the door. Will knew he was being difficult, but he could feel a crazy need to make a safe place creeping into him.

When they looked for proper nesting blankets he had felt increasingly awkward. Part because he had never thought this would be his life and part because knew Hannibal had money, but the instincts of someone who grew up poor were difficult to change. 

“It’s too expensive, what we have is fine.” Will murmured under his breath so that only Hannibal would hear him. 

Most people couldn’t afford the extra expense, even if it was worth it. They were much thicker than a regular blanket, with extra stuffing along the bottom and side edges so that the lumps could be used to find a comfortable position as the pregnancy progressed. It would also allow for something to snuggle if the alpha wasn’t available and the weight of it would mock the weight of an alpha sleeping over him. 

Will let his fingers brush Hannibal’s, letting him decide if he wanted to hold hands. When Hannibal took his hand he stepped in closer.

“Nonsense, I want you to be comfortable. Don’t pay attention to the price, pick what you like best.” 

Will slowly started to walk around, pulling Hannibal behind him as he felt the different blankets. He touched the fabric for texture as well as checking on the warmth. Hannibal kept a tight hold on his hand, sometimes telling him about the cloth or other interesting facts that he never knew about the blankets, again not imposing his will on anything. Will just felt tired from spending the day out, in the end he just decided on the one that was softest under his fingers. 

“They all feel great. Maybe that one?” 

He looked at Hannibal’s lips, seeing a small smile pull at the edge of them. Will couldn’t help himself; he smiled back in return, glad that Hannibal approved of his choice.

“I’ll get it sent to our home.” 

“If we’re done I’d like wait in the car.”

Hannibal paused before slowly letting go of his hand, and passing him the keys. He gave Will one soft kiss before he left. Will didn’t even see Hannibal wave over to an associate. 

By the time Will was in the car, he was tired enough that he let himself rest his eyes while he waited. It smelled like leather and Hannibal, and the affect was calming.

Just as he had started to drift he heard the sharp ring of his phone startling him back into the world.

“Hello?”

“Will, I need you to talk to Hannibal.”

“What? Wait what do you mean?”

His mind felt sluggish as he tried to place what Jack was talking about. 

“We need you on the case, I think we found a victim of the ripper this morning, the scene is already a few days old. I need you to get him to sign off on it immediately and send it back to me.”

“Sign off on what?”

“Hasn’t he told you? We can’t use you until your alpha okays it, you should know this Will. I have been waiting on the papers for a week. Since his lawyer revoked your old ones.”

His mind was reeling with the information; Will thought that his work with Jack would have been included with his job. Will did not look forward to having to fight for this too. 

“Right, sorry I just woke up. Things have been hectic with me moving in, I’ll remind him. I’ll talk to you later Jack.”

He hung up without waiting for a reply, closing his eyes again. Will would probably have to pay for that later. 

It wasn’t long until he heard the door, but he pretended to be asleep to get a little longer to think of how he was going to broach the subject. 

When Hannibal had settled into his seat he didn’t make a move to start the car, it was then that Will realised that Hannibal was watching him. He kept pretending to sleep until he felt a hand on his stomach, and only then did he open his eyes. He couldn’t help himself from smiling at Hannibal as the other man gazed down. The features on Hannibal's face were more relaxed than he was used to, and it startled him to realise that this was the first time he had seen him looking unguarded. 

“Jack called.”

As soon as he said the words Hannibal changed, slipping back behind his mask. Hannibal took back his hand, straightening up in his seat.

“And what did uncle Jack want?”

“He wants the contract signed so I can work for him again.”

He could see the slight tightening of the muscles in Hannibal's jaw but he didn’t speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I received the contract shortly after you told me about your pregnancy. I pulled all your licences so that I could negotiate the terms.”

It all was new for him; his boss hadn’t said anything to him at work. It was weird to have everything taken from him, like he was a child who couldn’t even run his own life. He found it unsettling even though he knew it was perfectly normal.

“Why haven’t you sent it back?”

Will knew very well why, but he still felt the need to test Hannibal to see if he would lie.

“I knew that this conversation would agitate you because I hesitate to sign off on it. I do not want you to do anything that is not good for your mental health Will.”

Hannibal looked over at him, putting a hand over his own and gently rubbing his thumb over the skin. Will found himself taking it in his own. Without Hannibal telling him he knew very well that it wasn’t good for him, but there was no one who really did what he did. Will brought his hand up to his cheek, letting the scruff scrape over the soft skin. 

“Knowing that you are pregnant, I feel even more reluctant.” 

“You said I could work until the end of semester. Let me do this too. If I can’t stop the ripper in this set I’m done.”

He pressed his lips to the back of Hannibal’s hand. Trying to reassure Hannibal that he wouldn’t over work himself. Will felt like it wouldn’t be hard, now that he had really began nesting he almost didn’t want to leave the house. The weeks he argued for now seemed like a bad idea. 

“I can allow you until the end of the semester, but only at the crime scenes and at Quantico. You may not do anything that may bring you in contact with criminals. If you are too tired, or do not feel up to it, then you are finished. I will not have you getting hurt, not now. You are too important to me.”

Will felt it was fair; it was probably more than fair, but part of him still knew it wasn’t, that he should be able to make this choice for himself. He saved the words knowing how clumsy he could be at expressing them. Being with Hannibal, he had learned it was sometimes better for their relationship if he just kept looking out the window in silence. 

Hannibal took his hand back and reached over him momentarily to get his gloves out of the glove compartment. Will buckled in as the car roared to life.

“I care about you Will. I just want what is best for our family.”

Hannibal’s voice was low, it was a statement of fact. The words pulled an unwilling smile from him, he could feel the joy building in his chest at the thought. Will even dared a peak at Hannibal while he drove. It was going to take time to get used to it, but he felt he had made the right choice.


	18. Chapter 18

It was only a few hours before he could make it out there, Jack had made sure they held the scene open for him. Will was sure his sense of smell was getting better, he could smell everything on the body and it all had made him feel nauseous. Will had already threw up twice by the cars before he left and he was glad he had at least managed to keep it down long enough not to puke on the corpse. 

Hannibal hadn’t been able to come with him, he had to wait for the delivery. While Will understood, it felt worse not having Hannibal’s steady presence beside him. 

Will had felt awkward kneeling next to the body. It felt unreal that this used to be a human. He was glad he wasn’t going to have to do this much longer. The guilt Will felt over the bodies that might pile up without his help was becoming less by every passing day. He was so tired that all he wanted was to go home and be with his mate. 

It was the first time he had seen Jack since he became Hannibal’s mate, and Jack had just taken one look at his paternity sweater, that Hannibal had wrapped him in, and scoffed. He had never gotten that before, it showed how much he had made his own way until now. It was also it was a reminder that omega’s were still thought of as less. Jack had at least refrained from any rude comments unlike Zeller, but Will was used to getting it from him. Jacks disapproval hurt more because he hadn’t expected it.

It wasn’t a good day for his first day back, the hormones were making it hard to hold back his feeling. After empathising with the ripper he just felt burnt out. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, but he knew the victim, there was no way he could forget the doctor that had classed him as infertile. 

Will had ended up putting his glasses on and blinking to clear his eyes before he could tell them anything. His voice had trembled enough that he had looked down to avoid seeing everyone else’s reactions.

Jack was glad for the quick ID, but Will hadn’t been able to tell him much more other than he was sure it was the ripper. 

By the time Will got back home he felt awful, he didn’t even bother to seek Hannibal out before going to the bedroom and stripping. Once he was naked he climbed into the middle of the bed and was glad to see the new nesting blanket. He pulled it over himself, moving around until he found a comfortable spot where he felt the weight over him. After they had arrived Hannibal must have scented them, they smelled of him and only added to the comfort. 

Will’s body warmth had just started to heat up the blankets when he felt a weight on the bed beside him. Soon after he felt the blanket pull back and a warm body pressed against his own. There were no words, only a steady rush of support. An arm slowly wound around him and he felt Hannibal’s face in his neck, his breath soft on his skin. 

Will tried to push his feeling to Hannibal through their bond, wanting him to know how he felt, and how important their family was to him, how much he loved him. 

Hannibal only tightened around him, Will could feel how protective it made Hannibal feel that he cared for him. It would be an alpha reaction that was not under his control, but it still made Will feel special.

“It’s really not that bad.” He tried to tell Hannibal, before rolling over so that he could look at his mates face.

It calmed him looking at the angle of his cheeks, the small scar on his nose. He had gotten used to seeing that face next to him when he woke up, the bow of his lips fully relaxed. Looking over his face Will felt the urge to kiss Hannibal. 

“You can’t lie to me now Will. If you would like to leave your job sooner, I can call in for you. I can pretend that I won’t allow it any longer. I do hold the right to revoke your work permit now.” 

As much as he was flattered with how Hannibal was willing to cover for him, he knew he had to stay. The ripper would only kill two more sets before he disappeared again. He may not be a lot of help right now, but he was better than nothing. At least he was able to come back to the comfort that only a mate could provide. He knew he could make it through with Hannibal beside him. 

“It’s okay, I think it’s important that I do this.”

Hannibal started pressing kisses all over his face, and Will let his eyes close. He kept at it until Will couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. Only then did the kisses stop so Will cracked open an eye to look over at Hannibal.

“I have some good news.”

“Hmm?”

Hannibal’s hand moved to his belly, his touches soft enough that he tickled him. He couldn’t help but squirm in Hannibal’s grasp.

“I looked into your medical files. You may be under the infertile group, but you should have been diagnosed as low fertility. If you wish we may be able to do this again.”

It made him uneasy that he had just seen the doctor’s dead body on the same day. There was a flood of emotion inside him. He knew that if he had have been stamped as low fertility he would have been able to find a mate. It would have probably been forced on him, someone close to his own station in life. He would never have even gotten the chance to be a cop or be with Hannibal. His infertility stamp had given him a life of his own, but it had held him from having a family. Now he was lucky enough to get both, it was a gift in its own way, but a gift that was bought with years of hopelessness. 

“I thought you would be happy.”

“I saw the doctor today.”

“Without me?”

“No, I mean the body Jack called me about. That was my old doctor.”

“How did it make you feel?”

Will didn’t even try to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Really Dr. Lecter?”

He used the title to remind Hannibal he wasn’t into being analyzed.

“It might be good for you to speak about it.”

“I don’t need to talk, I just want quiet for a little while.”

He saw Hannibal’s jaw tighten, but he didn’t argue, he only pulled Will closer and stroked his finger over his belly. It didn’t take long for his omega urges to give in, Will was asleep before he could think too much about the dead doctor. Only a small part of his mind worried over the information.


	19. Chapter 19

Will’s hours at work gave Hannibal a lot of freedom, with the drive added on top of it he had the freedom he knew that he wouldn’t have for all that much longer. He did not mind that soon his life would change, he never felt compulsion to kill, he did it purely for the enjoyment he gained from it. If he had to do it less often to have Will and their child, he was willing to do that. 

So far he had enjoyed having Will in his bed every night, and watching him nest. It was strange and wonderful to see him acting so unlike himself while he changed around the entire bedroom. He didn’t lose any of his sharp mind though, he was still able to debate and argue over the articles Hannibal left for him like he wasn’t talking to an alpha. It was like Will was a little gift just for him to enjoy. 

Although he had noticed how Will cared little for anything that happened out of the house. If asked about work he would give one word replies, only once he was settled into the house would he start to come back to himself.

Having Will working allowed him to stalk his latest set of victims; he had picked the three and had started the preliminary investigation into the last two. It didn’t time him long to know what they did and how they moved. His flexible hours allowed him to properly plan it. Having Will live with him changed the way he killed slightly, he always needed to do it in the day while Will was away.

He started with the doctor who had misdiagnosed Will, it had been painful for Will, all because the doctor couldn’t be bothered to properly diagnose him. Will had eaten his tongue that had condemned him with complete delight that night. 

It had surprised him to see that Will had felt any sadness at his death; he had expected him to be relieved that the so called doctor had died. He thought Will had been changing enough that it wouldn’t have bothered him so much, just how the thought of quitting no longer bothered him. Hannibal had done it as a gift.

Now that Hannibal was finished with the first sounder he had moved on to the second. He was extra careful this time, making sure that he picked someone that Will would not know, someone who was unconnected as possible. The last one he had allowed himself to indulge in, but this time he knew he had to be more careful. 

He had started gently nudging Will to stop helping Jack and only teach until the end of the semester. Will seemed close to giving in and he was glad. It would be better if Will was not involved.

That was far from his mind though as he watched Will dress in his paternity suit. It looked mostly normal, only a folding panel to allow for him to grow. It looked good to see him dressed like this, he even fumbled with the tie, putting it on sloppily like he usually did. 

Hannibal came up behind him, slipping his arms around Will and carefully redoing it. 

“Much better.” 

He murmured in Will’s ear as he looked over the image Will made. Hannibal had made him cut his hair this morning. The scruff he had always trimmed on his face to fit in with the alphas at his work was finally gone, showing off his perfect jawline. Leaving him both startling handsome and younger looking than Hannibal had ever seen him. Will was so disagreeable he had to keep touching Will’s belly and nuzzling his neck to even get him to go through with it. That always made Will feel better.

Will was fully in the first nesting stage, it was easy to tell by the way that Hannibal found his clothing all of the sudden scented just after being laundered. How Will had taken over the bedroom and rearranged everything. Will had even gotten a few of his things from storage and scattered them around the room in his own form of decoration. Hannibal would tolerate it for now. Once Will felt that the room was fitting for him he would calm down and shift into the next stage of nesting. Until then Hannibal had to be careful to manage Will with all the hormones rushing through his body. 

Now that he was nesting, there was an edge to Will when he was forced into anything. He seemed determined to stay at the house in his free time to prepare it, and groaned extra loud when Hannibal told him that he was going to properly introduce him. The charity dinner would be as good as any time, and he was curious to see how the people he knew reacted to his new mate and how Will would be in return. 

He knew Will would probably be inappropriate and start talking about the cases he worked on just to fill empty air, but Hannibal enjoyed it. Hannibal liked the way that he get into the killers heads, how well he empathised as if he had done it himself. Will was endlessly fascinating, and Hannibal was sure that his acquaintances would also find him interesting to be around. At the very least Will would see how some omegas were treated and realise how well Hannibal cared for him.

Will was looking at the mirror and made a face at the face at his reflection. He seemed to not like the image of the clean cut man in the expensive suit. 

“It’s not even showing that much, I could just wear a regular suit, and it wouldn’t be that tight. Everyone is going to be staring at me if I show up in a paternity suit.”

Hannibal was still behind him so it was easy to wrap his arms around his waist and stroke over his round belly. Since pregnancy progressed quicker for omegas he was showing enough that even with clothing it was now starting to become obvious. Hannibal didn’t bother to point out that Will didn’t own a suit that would work for the night other than the one he was wearing and even if he had a regular suit wouldn’t fit anymore if it had actually been fitted to him. 

“That is the point my dear Will, beauty should be enjoyed.”

Will huffed out a sigh and shook his head before putting on his glasses. He used his glasses to fake eye contact with Hannibal through the mirror. He was impressed that Will could still stand up to him, that he even still tried.

“I’m not exactly the image of omega beauty.”

“I would beg to differ.”

Will may not have looked like the usual omega, he wasn’t short enough, he had broad shoulders and none of the softness of one, but Hannibal felt that it made him only more special. If it wasn’t for the smell of him he could be mistaken for a beta or a weak alpha. 

He was both rare and beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

Will knew as soon as he walked in the door that he did not want to be there. He could tell who the omegas were by the ornamental way they dressed and the jeweled collars. They looked like expensive pets to be paraded around as a show of wealth. It looked like he was the only one who was adorned in regular clothing. 

Normally he would never see anything like them, Will hadn’t except in museums back when omegas had even less rights, but this wasn’t every day. It was a very private charity dinner, it was a chance for the rich to show just how much they could afford. 

His family had been too poor for him to even think that he could end up like this, and he was thankful that Hannibal didn’t feel the need to dress him up. He no longer felt so annoyed about the haircut. It had obviously been a kindness on Hannibal’s part.

When Hannibal brought him in and started introducing him, he instantly felt uncomfortable. Even with the new haircut and shave he wouldn’t fit in with anyone there. He never would.

The worst part was that he couldn’t even drink until he no longer felt awkward. He didn’t want to embarrass Hannibal on the first time they officially went out, so instead he stayed close to hiding behind Hannibal as much as he could. 

Keeping his tongue between his teeth to stop any comments he made plans to tell Hannibal what he thought later.

He didn’t know how to respond to anyone, he wasn’t good at this form of flirty socialization. Not that it seemed to matter, after introductions none of the guests even looked at him. 

That was until a larger man came too close looking over him like he was assessing his value, making his skin crawl. He used his glasses to defiantly fake eye contact. Will was proud when the man looked away first.

“This must be why we haven’t seen you in two months. Already pregnant I see.” 

Will tried not to make a response at being referred to like he wasn’t even there; it was probably to get back at him for losing the eye contact. 

“I would have thought you would have picked someone younger.”

Will was just about to walk out when he quickly felt Hannibal’s hand steadying on his back.

“Age is seldom the indicator for a good mate, despite how some choose their mates.”

Hannibal’s voice held all the charm he tended to show in public, but Will heard the bite behind it, he was insulting the man to his face. Hannibal’s smile showed he was pleased with himself.

There was a slight tension in the air as Hannibal let out his power, brushing over the people around him.

Will pressed into the hand and closed his eyes for a moment. It was going to be a long night.

*

He had never been happier to be home. He didn’t understand how Hannibal enjoyed it, navigating the conversations with ease, and obviously amusing himself with his own cleverness. It ended up not being as bad as he had originally thought, but it wasn’t much better either.

Hannibal could tell when he wasn’t enjoying himself and used touch to sooth him. At one point when he could tell Will was becoming overwhelmed he had taken Will outside for some fresh air and had kissed him until he felt breathless. After he had held him and just ran his hands over his back with protectiveness radiating from him until Will felt better.

He knew that if he wanted to a part of Hannibal’s life he would have to get used to it, he would have to adjust to occasionally being dragged to events. At least he felt better in the knowledge that Hannibal wouldn’t make him go every time.

Will headed straight for the bedroom, wanting to settle back into the bed. He peeled off his clothing letting it drop onto the floor in a trail to the bed. Hannibal followed behind him, picking up them up and folding them carefully. 

Even though it would be another few days before he went back to work, he really didn’t want to. The thought of getting another call from Jack was too much. Dealing with death was much harder now that his nesting kicked in. 

Once he was nude Will crawled into bed, settling down into the centre and bunching his blanket around him. He looked over at his mate, enjoying the heated way Hannibal looked at him even as he folded the clothing.

“I think you were right.”

Hannibal paused and tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t think I can help Jack anymore. I want you to revoke your approval for me to help him.”

He watched Hannibal set the clothing aside, and start undoing his own. Will couldn’t help but smile at the reaction that his words had pulled from Hannibal. Hannibal was on him before he was out of his dress shirt and slacks, but Will didn’t mind.

He could taste the wine that Hannibal had had after dinner as Hannibal invaded his mouth. Hannibal was rougher, his teeth catching Will’s lips, left-overs from his alpha posing all night. The hand that touched his nipple was careful though, gently rubbing and pulling until Will moaned into his mouth. They were constantly sore lately, but Hannibal seemed to know the right pressure to make it feel good.

Hannibal nipped at his lips before pulling back just enough to speak.

“I’ll have my lawyer pull it in the morning.” 

Hannibal kissed him between each word; letting Will know how much he wanted him. He loved the attention that Hannibal gave his lips before breaking away completely to work on his own clothing. 

“I’ll get the light.”

Will rolled over to get it but before he could flick it off Hannibal spoke up, his hands working on the last buttons on his shirt.

“Leave it on, I like to watch you.”

Will turned around and watched him strip off the last bits of clothing and sit up against the headboard to wait for him. Seeing his muscles as he moved towards him and the tanned skin only encouraged the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Sit in my lap.”

Will obeyed, letting Hannibal turn him around so that his back was against Hannibal’s bare chest. Feeling Hannibal half hard under him encouraged the slick to start, but he let Hannibal do what he wanted. 

As soon as Will settled Hannibal’s arms came around him, both hands running over his belly, as if he was mapping out the size. He felt Hannibal’s lips pressing against his ear, before he spoke again.

“I made an ultrasound appointment for next week.”

The news startled Will, He hadn’t even thought about it before. 

“When? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“There was no need, you don’t have work that day and you’re nesting.”

Hannibal stated it like it made sense, that he didn’t need to know about his own doctor’s visits. Sometimes he felt like Hannibal felt he had a right to do whatever he wanted. 

“Just let me know in the future, alright?”

Will made his voice hold the annoyance that he felt, but it was hard to be properly grumpy when Hannibal was rubbing his belly. 

“I look forward to seeing my child. I never intended to have a mate, but I am glad that I did. I like knowing that you are here in my bed, I find myself drawn to you. You understand me like no one has before.”

Hannibal’s voice was low and his breath warm on Will’s ear. Will turned just enough that he could kiss him, the words sending blood flowing downwards. He was already wet, but he could feel the slick starting to get on Hannibal underneath him. His omega side could not resist the possessiveness that Hannibal was showing. Hannibal had a way of always making him feel special. 

After Hannibal's lips opened just enough for his tongue to damped Will’s lips he started frustrated that he could not deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss only for long enough to turn around in his lap so that he was facing him. 

Will felt like he was melting into the other man, Hannibal’s tongue exploring his mouth with the skill that made it hard to think. Will wasn’t good with words, but he could show Hannibal how he felt about him. He started grinding down on him, letting Hannibal feel how wet he was from just his mouth and the touches he laid on Will’s body. 

When he felt Hannibal hardening, he moaned into the kiss. He already felt impatient to have Hannibal again. It didn’t seem to matter that since he had moved in Hannibal would often feel the urge and would take him wherever they were in the house, he still felt like he was desperate for more. 

Hannibal used his mouth to keep him distracted, while his hands snaked around his body so that they rested on his ass. He only noticed what he was doing when a finger started to press inside him. He moved his hips into it, wanting to encourage Hannibal to be inside of him. It didn’t take long for him to want all of his cock, he wanted to surround and encase Hannibal as much as was possible. 

Hannibal had always been painfully careful to stretch him before, but Will knew that he could take it, that it would only feel sore for a short time until his body adjusted. He didn’t break their lips as he moved up on his knees letting the finger slide out before reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around Hannibal and sitting back down. It took longer than normal, having to move up and down until he worked it all the way inside his body. 

He could feel the ache inside him as his body struggled to adjust to the thick length, but it was worth it to be able to be that close to Hannibal. Will started the movements slowly, Hannibal helping to guide his movements as he rode him. 

Will could already feel the sweat starting to build on his back, his temperature already higher from pregnancy, but Hannibal seemed to only to find delight in his warmth. 

He loved the way it felt to have Hannibal inside him. The thick feeling of being pressed open and the well angled thrusts that sent sparks up his spine. Will had to break the kiss to be able to work hard in his lap, engaging his thigh muscles so that their skin slapped together as he let Hannibal fill him over and over again. 

“I love you.” The words were shaky and rushed, but Will knew it was the best he could give his mate.

Hannibal’s hands tightened on his hips at the words, pulling him down hard on his cock. He could feel the base stretching him and he made a soft omega keen. Knowing how it would please Hannibal to know just how much he craved having him deep inside his body. 

Hannibal didn’t let him move right away, instead grinding their bodies together to that his cock hardly moved inside him, just enough to make him really feel it. 

Hannibal was watching his face the whole time, as if Will had just done something curious. When he squirmed on his cock he heard a noise deep in Hannibal’s throat.

Hannibal’s nails were digging into him when he started to let Will move again and he hid his face in Hannibal’s neck to get a hold of himself. He could smell just a hint of cologne, his alpha scent was strong now unlike the normal clean scent he had. Posturing all night had let his smell come out. It held just a hint of the cool scent of Linden and he found it fitting for his mate. 

Will flicked out his tongue, tasting sweat and bitterness, Hannibal finally allowing him to fuck himself on his cock again. He found himself losing focus as his orgasm started to build, moving harder in his lap as he tried to quicken the pace. 

His thighs were burning as he felt the pleasure ride over him, and he let himself sit with Hannibal fully buried inside him and he came over Hannibal’s stomach. 

Hannibal allowed him to come down before rolling them so that Will was under him, his legs coming to wrap around his waist. He still felt sensitive from orgasm, but he was happy to let Hannibal use his body. 

As soon as Hannibal settled he started to move inside him, the thrusts slowly speeding up. Making sure he wasn’t going to over stimulate Will. It always surprised Will the care that Hannibal took with him despite the bites and finger marks littering his body. 

He watched Hannibal’s face, just as Hannibal had watched him, basking in the pleasure written across his face. It felt fantastic to feel him and watch his expression at the same time. Hannibal’s knot was starting to become only more uncomfortable each time he forced it into him. He was almost glad when he could no longer pull it out and he worked his muscles around him until he felt his release. He always enjoyed the feeling after, before the knot softened, when he felt impossibly full. 

Every omega sense in his body was content, holding him deep inside and knowing that he was filled with his child. He felt rubbery as Hannibal contorted his body so that he could lay behind him while they were tied together.

Hannibal wrapped around him, and he felt protected. He tried to show Hannibal everything through their bond, but he was still clumsy at it, instead just shoving feelings at him. It must have got his point across because Will felt Hannibal’s response, warm and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean to say this before, but I have a headcanon that omega's have shorter/easier pregnancy, but that is why they nest when betas don't. It just takes way more out of them. So total Will would have about 30 weeks. I actually have it all mapped out where he is in the original so he's at 9 weeks right now. which would be close to 12 weeks in a normal one. 
> 
> I always forget to mention it because I've gotten so used to seeing the weeks and days at the top of every chapter. Anyway. There you go. Enjoy the fluff. This might be the last for a while. That is not a threat.


	21. Chapter 21

Will came home early after his last class was canceled, but when Will tried Hannibal’s cell he was still at the office. He tried not to feel disappointed at having to wait. Then quickly annoyed at himself for feeling that way. He knew Hannibal was alright, but he was blocking him off again and he didn’t know much more than that. 

He spent his time going through the spare room that Hannibal offered up for a nursery. It mostly held old books and other trinkets, but nothing that couldn’t be moved to other parts of the house. He put his hand on his belly and thought about what Hannibal had said, about his old doctor being wrong. That they could have more children if they choose. 

Will had never thought he would have a family and now the options were opening up in front of him and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the doctor.

He decided to fix the bedroom again to distract himself until Hannibal got home, something about it never seemed right. It didn’t take long to rearrange the odd ornaments that Hannibal used for decoration, and he still felt like it wasn’t completely his space. It moved onto going through the nightstand drawer beside the bed, moving around Spyderco Harpy that Hannibal kept. 

It was normal for an alpha to keep a few knives around for safety, but seeing it so close to the bed bothered him. After some debate he moved it into the corner of floor in closet, just to get it out of sight until Hannibal got home. Once he was in there he started to touch the suits that Hannibal kept. 

Will couldn’t help that it irritated him the completely lack of smell that newly dry cleaned suits had, so he started to carefully scent each one again, which seemed to be an unending chore. It was times like this that he was glad that Hannibal worked so that no one had to see him do this. Although he knew nesting was perfectly normal he had spent his life trying to be like a beta, giving into his natural instincts had become something he never allowed. Now it felt embarrassing to let himself be an omega.

It didn’t take long to finish scenting before he started just poking through his shoes. He didn’t know how much time he wasted playing around before he noticed a small box behind them. He had tried to respect Hannibal’s privacy as much as he could but he allowed curiosity to overtake him and he slipped off the lid. 

Will’s stomach dropped when he looked at the ornate collar nestled in the velvet lining. 

It reminded him of the look of the ones he had seen on the omegas at the dinner that Hannibal had dragged him to. It was something that something owned would wear. 

Will had known that Hannibal had once had another mate, but he had never seen a picture or a reminder anywhere in the house. 

He let his finger run over the delicate metal, moving it so that he could see just how worn it was. It looked to be extremely well loved, just seeing it bothered him. Folding it back into the box he replaced it from where he took it. 

After it was like nothing could get his mind off it, it was invading the safe place he had made for himself. He paced over to the bed, before running his hands over his belly. Will smiled to himself momentarily and kept petting it for a while longer before deciding that he wasn’t going to let Hannibal’s past mate get to him. 

He tried to call Hannibal but found him still not answering the phone. Will didn’t want to call the office, it wasn’t really an emergency, and he just needed to know so that he could let it go. Will could get like a dog with a bone, but he didn’t want to worry over it any longer.

It didn’t take long to take out his computer and start it up. He looked at all he could find in archived newspaper articles, trying to find out what happened. He was sure once he knew about his old mate he could just put it behind him and get Hannibal to take the collar to his office where he wouldn’t have to see it. 

It took a while before he found anything on it, it had happened when Hannibal was still young. Will guessed by the date that Hannibal had just started studying at Johns Hopkins. It was frustrating to find that lack of information and he thought on it for a while before he decided to hell with it; he was going to call his old department. 

Will had begged and used his mates status to get it faxed over. As soon as he had it in his hands he started to feel like he was intruding, that maybe he shouldn’t have done this, but since it was in front of him he decided to go through with it. He could apologise later if he needed to, but he felt like Hannibal would understand. Hannibal had treated him better than anyone he had met; looking into the past couldn’t be that much of an intrusion.

First he looked at the pictures, for the first time seeing the omega that Hannibal used to be with. He was much smaller than Will; he looked like the ideal for an omega. He was slim and soft, and his dress matched Hannibal. Will noticed the lack of collar, and he supposed that at home there was no need. Even his lifeless body somehow looked graceful. He looked like the type he would have imagined Hannibal would pick. Will felt strange as he looked at them, and he quickly put them down.

He read through Hannibal’s witness statement, marveling at how detailed he was. It made him smile to think of how Hannibal always could keep his calm even when he was young. 

After reading it through, he started again. Something felt off, so he carefully took the pictures again looking at them as he read through. When it still didn’t seem right he pulled out the sketches, looking over the information and trying to take it all in. 

What bothered him the most was that the body temperature would have been too cool for only an hour of death. If he had not been pregnant it would have been fine, but Will had read that he was in the first month. It was a fact that was often overlooked when he worked homicide, the problem with working with only alphas and betas. The more he went through it the more it didn’t seem real, Hannibal was too calm. 

He went through it in his mind reconstructing it over and over again and trying to make it fit. The time never fit. 

It was then that the timing of the good news Hannibal gave him clicked into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 5 days later. 
> 
> As I proof this story it gets longer. With my process I add to it as I fix it. So it's growing closer to over 40k now instead of over 30k. I've already added in over 7k to what I had there before.


	22. Chapter 22

Hannibal knew something was wrong as soon as he came in the door. He could feel that Will was blocking him, but stress was leaking through their bond. Stress blanketed with fear. He was careful as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. When he got to the door he stopped there, Will was surrounded in paper, his laptop next to him.

Will looked up there was something in his face, if he didn’t know he had an idea. He looked like he was preparing to run.

“You’re home early.”

Hannibal nodded.

“So are you.”

“Why didn’t you call the police when your mate died? Why did you wait the extra hour?”

Hannibal tried to keep his face blank, but Will was looking at him like he saw him for the first time.

His pause must have been too long; he saw the change in Will’s face. Will hadn’t told anyone yet, or he wouldn’t have asked the question, it meant Hannibal could still fix this. 

Hannibal knew that if he could get to Will and get a hold of his neck that he wouldn’t be able to fight him. Will was too weak of an omega to fight him; he could use their child to begin to turn Will around if he knew too much, and if he didn’t Hannibal would make sure not to tell him anything new. Once the other man was listening to him Hannibal would have the time to work on him from there. 

As soon as he took a step towards Will the man bolted, not trying to rush past him, instead darting for the closet. He followed him in a rush, close to Will’s heels until he was inside it. 

Will quickly crouched in the corner, his back to Hannibal. He turned, shifting into a defensive position on the floor. 

“You don’t need to fear me Will.” 

He kept his voice calm, as well as feeding it to Will through their bond. 

As quick as a snake he reached out, grabbing Will’s neck and putting pressure on his scent glands.

“I won’t let you hurt us.”

He felt shock jolt through his as the painful burn bloomed over his gut. Hannibal could see his own bloody knife in Will’s hand. He didn’t think Will would have had it in him. It wasn’t too deep; Will had hesitated at the right time. 

Hannibal put his free hand on the wound giving it pressure until he could lie down and bind it; he could feel it had cut through some of his muscles, but hopefully no deeper. 

He let his power flow around them, forcing it into Will until he was choking on it. 

Hannibal tightened the grip as Will started to go limp, unable to fight his omega urge to give in any longer. The knife slipped out of his hand, Will’s eyes were wide and his whole body was tremouring with fear as he tried to fight it. He could feel the absolute betrayal he felt at the knowledge. He knew that Will fully expected to die; this would give him a chance to convince Will he was wrong if he didn’t have definite proof.

Hannibal thought about snapping his neck and watching him crumple on the floor. It was a satisfying image with the pain of staying upright burning through him, but the world was much more interesting with Will in it. He was sure that he could convince Will to at least keep his mouth for the sake of their child. 

He had no time to play around with words, he needed Will to get him to a hospital. Hannibal could try and twist the information Will had to suit him later. 

“If I die you will not be allowed to keep my child. You understand that?”

Hannibal knew that there was little chance of him dying from the wound, more than likely it would just need surgery and a few months of down time.

He could see the recognition in Will’s face but he didn’t speak. An omega would never be allowed to raise a child on their own. Horror was running through him, he could feel how sick Will felt in his stomach. 

“I think this is a good of show of my intentions towards you.”

Will was still shaking, but his eyes were starting to look unfocused. It was then that he realised that Will want not only smothered in fear, but he was feeling the pain that Hannibal was experiencing. Will could feel the burn in his own body like it was happening to him. To keep him safe he would have to keep him out.

Knowing he did it to his own mate, no matter who Hannibal killed, would not be something an omega could get through without extreme stress. 

He blocked Will from feeling his pain, needing him to keep it together enough to get him to a hospital. Hannibal couldn’t risk him losing the child, it was going to be his biggest bargaining chip and somewhere along the way he had actually started to look forward to bringing someone up in his own image.

Hannibal’s fingers were getting wet from his blood; at least the tailored fit of his vest was keeping it compressed where he couldn’t cover with one hand. 

“Will, look at me.” 

Hannibal had to pull from his mind palace, finding a memory that brought him peace. He sent him only that, soothing Will as much as he could. He let the stream near his aunt’s house wash through his mind until he felt Will unwind.

“You will have to force me to you son of a bitch.”

Although Will still looked wild from fear that was feeding into anger, his breathing was less erratic. 

“You need to drive me to a hospital. We will go over the story of what we will tell the police on the way, so that you don’t get arrested for attacking your mate. Can you do that?”

There was a terrified acceptance that Will had to his nod; Will was still managing to avoid looking at him. 

Will would be only thinking as an omega, survival of him and his child would be all that would be on his mind right now, he wouldn’t be thinking about the law. He pulled back his power enough to give Will the space to breathe, when he got a shaky nod he slowly released him, watching to see if he would go for the knife again. 

When he didn’t Hannibal slowly released his throat, seeing his own finger marks pink of his skin. Will was still trembling, but he managed to get to his feet. 

“You need to change your shirt, the only blood you should have on yourself is what gets there from binding me. Once you changed there is a first aid kit in the bathroom, I need you to bring it to me so we can convincingly put together our story.” 

Will was jerky as he stripped out of the thin shirt and pulled one of Hannibal’s thick sweaters off of a hanger. Will obviously knew his closet well enough from scenting everything and found a pair of straight legged sweatpants to go over his belly. 

“If you try anything don’t think I won’t finish it.”

The threat sounded weak, but it was probably the best he could do in his condition. Will took one last look at Hannibal and he started to the bathroom. Any other time it would have brought a smile to his lips that Will thought he could stand up to him.

Will’s steps were clumsy as he made his way, his entire body shaking. It reassured him to see Will wasn’t going for his phone. When he came back he had the kit.

Hannibal had to talk Will through it. Getting him to bind the wound took a short time, but it took longer to convince him to help him to the car. Will didn’t want to touch him, and the fear on him was giving off a scent strong enough to taint the air. 

Hannibal wanted to get into his mind palace to leave behind the pain, but he had to stay present to keep Will calm, keep him driving to the hospital, it was close. He kept his own pulse low, to slow the blood loss and also allowing him to share his calm with Will. 

Will didn’t look at him or speak to him the whole drive; his jaw working is anger as thoughts obviously came to him. The anger was brought from fear, but much better than the other things he could be going through. It reassured Hannibal that Will was okay, his cheeks had flushed and the paleness that his skin was showing before was starting to leave. Rage was keeping him focused more on what he thought Hannibal had done than what he himself had done. 

When Will pulled in front of the hospital he was reassured that Will didn’t know everything, or that he felt their family was worth more than the people Hannibal had killed. 

“Just wait here.”

Will spat out the words before slipping out of the door, as if it would be easy to run in Hannibal’s condition. 

Hannibal was pleased with the nurses expertise as he helped him out of the car without forcing him to engage any of the torn muscles. He kept pushing calm at Will until he was laid on the gurney, then he started to let himself slip into his own mind.

“My mate is pregnant; make sure he doesn’t go into shock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a first aid attendant, not a doctor, so things are probably done differently. 
> 
> You get to find out how much Will knows next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Will woke slowly; his face was pressed into a scent gland, his body automatically relaxing from the scent. He could hear that Hannibal was talking, the words drifting over him. He only started to fully wake when the memories of the night before came back. 

He jerked awake and pulled back. He vaguely remembered being changed into a hospital gown, what he didn’t remember was being moved into bed with Hannibal. Or how Hannibal’s arm had wrapped around him protectively. Will didn’t want to be touched, not now and he had to throw off the small nesting blanket and slip off the bed. Hannibal allowed him to, although Will knew that he would not be able to do much of anything now. If he was going to catch Hannibal he would have to be patient.

Will was so sure that Hannibal was the ripper, yet Hannibal hadn’t hurt him, but having a small version of himself may be enough of an ego boost for the ripper not to touch him. Maybe he was interesting enough that Hannibal was willing to let it play out. He tried to dampen his fear to keep Hannibal from feeling and smelling it.

His head jerked around as he tried to take in his surroundings, there was a doctor that seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Ignoring him like he was an accessory of Hannibal’s.

“The heartbeat was irregular, we had to monitor the fetus.”

“Thank you.”

The words brought his hand coming down to his belly. Will felt panic before reassurance flowed through him from Hannibal.

“Please leave us.”

Will didn’t feel bad, other than the sick feeling deep in his belly and the way his skin crawled, his body felt alright. As long as their baby was safe he could figure out the rest as they went along. He could make a plan to run, or figure out how to keep his child even if Hannibal was incarcerated. Although he had felt deep inside him that he was right, he had no proof that he could turn in other than the time of death of his old mate and vague connections he had made in his head between the ripper and his mate. 

Yesterday he had been so sure, but now he felt doubt creeping into his perfect insistence. Doubt was a dangerous thing that he could not allow himself.

When the door shut behind the doctor Will let himself look at Hannibal. With how he held himself Hannibal didn’t look like a man in a hospital gown. His skin was pale, and he was probably only sitting due to the pillows piled behind him, but he stilled look regal.

Even as he looked at the monster lying on the bed near him Will felt better, knowing that this alpha was going to be okay. It only made him feel the full weight of the guilt pressing down on him. 

Hannibal had hid it from him, everything had been tucked away and he hadn’t even noticed. The worst part was he still saw the man he had fallen in love with and not the monster he could be. He felt dizzy for a second and put his hand on the wall to steady himself.

He already felt an irritable tingle on his skin that he wasn’t at the house, his need to be in his nest a tangible feeing. 

“Can we leave?”

Will didn’t really want to be alone with Hannibal, but he wanted to be in the room he had spent the last month preparing. He knew he would be able to think clearly there, maybe be able to start to pull together a plan.

“Yes, but they want to keep you here for another day. They want to make sure you will be alright. Yesterday was a lot of excitement for you. Omega’s can be sensitive.”

Hannibal sounded kind, he was trying to be diplomatic while he talked, but Will found he couldn’t trust his words now that he knew what was behind them. The thought of losing his child was enough to make him not bring it up again. 

He didn’t like that he only had the thin hospital gown, that Hannibal could see his bare thighs, it didn’t matter that he had seen so much more before. Will needed to get away and there was only one escape he could manage.

Will didn’t bother tell Hannibal what he was doing; he just walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. 

He needed to sort out his thoughts and look through the evidence again. He knew Hannibal was smart, it was part of what attracted him; it wouldn’t be easy to prove. Will knew his nesting hormones would make him want to give it up, to ignore it and just be with his mate, but this felt like more than he could ignore.

Will turned on the shower and waited for the water to run warm. He wanted to wash the flakes of blood out from under his nails; he wanted to wash off all the touches they had shared. It was all tainted in his surety that Hannibal was the ripper. If he wanted to have a baby he would have to just sit quiet and spend his time figuring out how he would be able to do it. 

Will let out a broken laughed at himself when he thought that maybe omegas would get more rights and be allowed to raise a child on their own. 

The water only vaguely helped, at least his nesting instincts were satisfied by the warm water. It didn’t wash away the guilt he felt for picking the hospital instead of the police station or for not finishing the job on the spot. The secondary guilt over maybe hurting an innocent man stayed in the back of his mind, but it was buried under accusations he felt were true. 

It didn’t wash away the loneliness that started to seep back in when he thought about being stuck at home with Hannibal. If anyone else died it would be his fault, and nothing could change that. At least Hannibal would be out of commission for a while because of the healing wound until he could at least prove it to himself. Or worse, come to the realisation that he was wrong and he had hurt his mate for no reason.

Only after he finished washing did he seat himself on the floor and let the selfish tears that he had been holding back out. Will held his belly, needing the reassurance that there was something to look forward to. It didn’t matter who the father was, Will knew he would love the baby just as much as if he had never found out. 

His eyes were sore when he finished, but a dull hollowness had set into his chest. Will knew he could get through the day at least.

It took a bit to get dried, and he allowed himself the vanity of looking over his belly in the fogged up mirror. The curve seemed more noticeable as he traced over it with his fingers, greeting his baby. 

After a few more minutes he slipped into the bathrobe the hospital supplied. It bothered him the lack of smell so he carefully scented the cuffs before he slipped back into the room. Hannibal was sitting up in the bed, but his eyes were closed.

When Will saw that they were alone he asked.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“I am not a killer Will.”

It somehow sounded addictively convincing coming from his mouth.

“Just don’t.”

He warned, not wanting to have to argue a point they both knew. Will didn’t want to let Hannibal into his mind; Will needed to keep his thoughts straight without Hannibal’s words twisting them.

After looking around the room and taking in their surrounding he felt increasing uncomfortable. Will wanted to be in his room. He couldn’t really scent anything without Hannibal seeing so he walked around the room in his robe moving the few desks and chairs until he felt like it was better arranged. Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him, but the other man didn’t make a single comment. 

When he felt a little better about the room he shifted the hide-a-bed armchair into a small bed. Although Hannibal raised an eyebrow he let him take his pillow and the small nesting blanket to the chair without complaint. Will felt tired, both emotionally and physically, as he curled up in the small bed. The happy sign slipped out of him without his permission when he felt the weight of the blanket. 

Hannibal had scented it when he was out of the room, he could smell him all over the blanket. As much as he didn’t want to think about his mate, the scent comforted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay because people kept commenting for more I finally forced myself to proof another chapter (: here you go sweeties S2


	24. Chapter 24

They hadn’t talked much in the hospital, Will was trying to avoid him and he wasn’t going to push him. It was better if he let Will come to him or to coax him back before it ever came to force. 

He could feel that Will had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he could see Will was struggling with not wanting to even speak with him. 

Hannibal could feel Will’s distress through their bond, he knew that he often cried when he was in the bathroom, and that he was struggling with the new information he had learned. From the sight of him he wouldn’t have known it, Will was always stony and cold when he was in front of him. There were short lived moments when it felt like Will almost forgot or it was far away enough in his mind that there were hints of love. 

At night Will stayed on the small folding chair, but every morning he had switched blankets. So that Hannibal’s scent was strong around him. It was a good sign on how dependant Will had become. When the nurses spoke about Hannibal’s care and what he would need while at home Will listened and would practice, even if he never directly looked at his face. 

When they returned home on the third day, Will had helped him as little as possible. Helping him up the stairs and into the bed with as little contact as possible. Hannibal could still feel the press of his little belly, a constant reminder of the bond between them. 

The only reassurance that Hannibal had that he wasn’t going to call Jack about his suspicions was the way he kept running his hand over his belly. It was too important to him, he wouldn’t risk his only hope of every having a family. At least not yet. 

Hannibal could work on the doubt he had in him, his pregnancy would make him needy for his alpha, he would be easier to manipulate. 

As soon as Hannibal was comfortably tucked in bed with a glass of water on the night table Will gathered up the nesting blanket and left. Hannibal could still hear that he was in the house. Probably downstairs on the sofa from the sound of it. 

Will still hadn’t spoken and despite all the things that Will was keeping bottled up, but for now Hannibal was glad. He was tired and the room smelled like blood. He just needed some time to heal.

There was still blood on the floor, a trail leading out of the closet. He would have to clean it up when his body would allow it. It would be best to keep any reminder out of sight, Will’s mind would be soft with his pregnancy, getting him back into their bedroom would just be the first step in many he would need to take to secure Will would not try and betray him again. 

Knowing that Will still slept in his scent was reassuring, but the way he still carefully touched his belly was more comforting. He was glad that Will had decided to keep it.

*

The days that followed were more of the same, but he noticed how Will lingered longer in the doorway. Will even still carefully cared for him even if he didn’t look at him more than to check on his wound. Hannibal could almost taste his anger, but it did covered worry and care. 

It wasn’t until Will came in with dark eyes to bring him soup that Hannibal grabbed his wrist. This was a perfect opening, Will had prepared this room as his nest, and it would have been driving him crazy to be away. He would be missing his alpha as well, if he could get Will to climb in bed he would relax beyond his control. It wouldn’t hurt if Will thought most of that was because of Hannibal. 

“You haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Will tried to shake him off, but he kept his grip like a vise on his wrist. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Will spat with the fire that Hannibal had always appreciated when it wasn’t aimed at him. He carefully stoked his finger over his wrist like he had so many times before. Hannibal could almost see the memories rise up in Will. The tension around his mouth and the slight crease between his eyebrows. 

“You don’t have to accept me, but you need your alpha. Stop being foolish and get some rest next to me.”

When Will continued to look at him with a mostly stony expression with only a small amount of visible anger, Hannibal said the words he knew would work. 

“It’s not good for the baby to be under this strain, join me.”

At first he thought that Will was going to yank his hand away, but he paused thinking it over. 

Will finally gave a tight nod and as soon as Hannibal released him he walked around the bed, entering from the other side and pulling the blankets over himself. He started the normal rearrangements that a nesting omega would do before finally settling down. Will was shifted down on the bed so that he wasn’t meeting Hannibal’s eyes or leaning on his arm, but he was next to him. Hannibal could feel Will at his side and the little press of his belly. This was how it should be.


End file.
